


【Brucehal+Jaydick】Routine

by ballercat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *蝙绿为主，含部分21。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *蝙绿为主，含部分21。

蝙蝠侠在进入瞭望塔时遇到了绿灯侠。

这原本不该成为一个问题，除非他遇到的是穿着海滨城棒球队T恤和印花睡裤，一边挠着肚子并打着呵欠从休息区某扇门内走出来的哈尔·乔丹。

他们“时机错误”地在传送间到控制室的唯一一条走廊上打了个照面。哈尔甚至朝他比了个并指礼。

“早上好。”绿灯侠半闭着眼咕哝说：“天气不错。”

“我无法确定你过的是地球的哪一个时区。”蝙蝠侠冷冷回道，舷窗外宇宙深邃而黑暗。

“哈，如此真情实意的问候，除了你还会有谁呢，布鲁斯。”

蝙蝠侠决定报以沉默，然后他花了七秒站在原地目送棕发蓬乱的男人钻进休息区的另一个房间。

他确认过瞭望塔的值班表，今天确实是绿灯侠当班——但显然现在主要负责正义联盟事务的灯侠另有其人。

“克鲁兹。”布鲁斯在大厅找到了真正的值班者。杰西卡·克鲁兹非常年轻，她或许经验稍显不足，但这个女孩无疑拥有成为一名绿灯所有的优秀特质，外加高度诚恳的态度和一丝不苟的责任心——鉴于蝙蝠侠在过去不止一次怀疑过绿灯军团的入职标准。

“是的！”女孩看到他站了起来，面孔露出些许紧张：“有什么问题吗？”

布鲁斯温和地表示他只是来借用瞭望塔的电脑进行一些私人工作，并且惯例询问了塔内运作状况，最后他说：“军团拥有新的麻烦了吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“我碰到了乔丹。”布鲁斯含蓄地补充道：“他看上去似乎刚刚从一段超过十二小时的睡眠中醒来。”

“噢，”杰西卡说：“这是他的个人麻烦。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“这次执行任务结束回到地球，哈尔发现自己的公寓里搬进了一对陌生的夫妇。”杰西卡说道：“他因长期无法及时缴纳租金被强行退租了。你知道的，我们有相当长的时间不在地面上——当然，对他来说可能租金本身也是个问题，通常无法一次性支付太多。”

“所以？”这也不应该是他若无其事出现在瞭望塔的理由。布鲁斯相信任何一个正常的人类不会有比住在世界上最高最危险的工作场所更差的选项。好吧，可能一个月里有一半夜晚睡在蝙蝠洞的人并没那么有发言权。

“他原本确实打算再找个房子什么的，但哈尔认为这儿更方便。”

“方便？”

“是啊，”杰西卡耸耸肩：“OA随时都可能进行下一个任务，这样他就无需担心租约问题了。何况如果联盟遇到什么麻烦，他也能及时支援。”

“我们需要谈谈。”

三小时后，布鲁斯坐在公共餐桌旁，对面是正在啃一只芝士牛肉堡的哈尔·乔丹。谢天谢地他总算换了件正常的衣服，虽然只是一件普通的、皱巴巴的衬衫也足以令人感激。

绿灯侠鼓着腮帮子，用牙齿折磨一块汉堡肉：“谈啥么？”

如果说能在任何情况下都毫无紧张感是一种能力，而哈尔显而易见地天赋卓越。

布鲁斯缓缓吸了口气，尽可能直视那张——好吧，确实是的，即使是从一个男人的角度来看——英俊到令人火大的脸（如果能忽略胡茬和眼屎的话）：“显然你不能把瞭望塔的休息室作为你的长期个人公寓。”他开门见山地说。

“哈……”哈尔眨了眨那双金棕色的眼睛咽下嘴里的食物：“为什么？”

“瞭望塔是整个联盟的工作场合，乔丹。不承担宿舍职能。”布鲁斯的太阳穴微微跳动了一下，他看到哈尔的嘴角还残留着一抹沙拉酱：“这本不是一件需要我来向你声明的事。”他理智地把后半句流于缄默——没人应该在准备执行任务时看到你露着半边肚皮睡眼惺忪地从某个房间里突然出现。

接下来是沉默。布鲁斯就这么盯着哈尔慢条斯理地啃完了整个汉堡，除了那抹该死的酱料还在原地。

“有人说过有时你非常地混蛋吗？布鲁斯？”

并不是新鲜事，乔丹。

蝙蝠侠的态度坚如磐石：“关于此事确实没有明文规定，原因只是压根没预料到有人会那么做。这种行为本身失职且不严肃。”他暗暗叹了口气：“至少不身处任务期间的时候，别让你自己再呆在宇宙里了。人类总是需要真正的地心引力的。”

他以为哈尔会生气，至少会抱怨上个三千字左右。因为即便是他也清楚自己的无情，尤其在了解到哈尔·乔丹的一些私人状况之后。

他一向如此，所付出的和得到的回报永不成正比。说白了，这里的哪个人不是这般？只是哈尔无疑是其中入不敷出的佼佼者。

而对面棕发的绿灯侠没有再说什么。带着灯戒的指尖缓慢敲击着桌面，直到面上滑过一丝叹息：“一周时间，我找到合适的房子就搬出去。”

他出乎意料地轻易放弃了。

“如果你不介意，”布鲁斯说：“我可以向你提供一个临时住所。”

哈尔站起身笑了笑，走向一边的净水机：“真新鲜，你的房产当然他妈的遍布全世界。”他又大声说：“但你也知道那不可能发生。”

“这并非是不求回报的。”

哈尔撇了撇嘴，怀疑道：“我不认为我能支付得起你看中的房子。”

“我不缺钱，乔丹。”布鲁斯有些不耐烦了：“实话实说，我正在开发一架新的蝙蝠飞机，我需要一个试飞员来为我采集数据。”他补充道：“你的技术，花多少钱都买不到的东西，如果你愿意以此为交换——”

“据我所知，你有一整个黑暗小分队来替你进行飞行测试，还不包括我理应谴责你居然允许未成年驾驶飞行载具。”

布鲁斯干巴巴道：“我从没有许可罗宾驾驶蝙蝠飞机。”

“随便了，什么都好。”他翻了个白眼：“专横的混球。”

布鲁斯装作没有听到后面那句，被乔丹惹怒是十分不明智的：“我需要一些极限数据，而我所认识的人里目前没有谁能做得比你更接近。”

“承认我是世界第一不会让你死掉的，布鲁斯。”哈尔把接到的水仰头喝尽，一次性水杯被甩进垃圾桶：“所以，哥谭？”

“哥谭。”

毫无意外。

“给我十分钟，我需要整理一些东西。”

布鲁斯紧绷的肩膀在哈尔离开餐厅后稍稍松弛下来。


	2. Chapter 2

这是一栋三层的公寓楼。伯恩利区，非临街地段，交通便利度一般，不会太惹眼。

布鲁斯不知怎的立刻想到了这儿。他把三楼给了哈尔·乔丹——事实上这一整栋楼都是他的，曾经为了某个案子布鲁斯用这儿的地下室做过一段时间的临时据点（也是他买下这楼的原因），至今基础警报系统还连接着蝙蝠洞。

他确确实实需要一个适合的人选来调试新载具，当然，乔丹原本也不在他的候选名单上，从不在。其实他近期正准备找个合适的时机把迪克喊回哥谭帮忙。

棕发的飞行员无可否认地优秀，但同时也是无数麻烦的代言人。用一个麻烦来解决另一个麻烦在多数情况下不属于布鲁斯的第一选择，但面对哈尔·乔丹时，即便是蝙蝠侠也未必有无懈可击的应对方案。

他不太能理解乔丹。一直以来都是如此。他们就像是同一个硬币的两面，完全呈现出截然相反的状态。

所幸的是哈尔对任何飞行工具的掌控力确实令人叹为观止，他确保那架崭新的黑色飞机完全在技术所需要的速度和高度上，以及做出各种眼花缭乱的动作——虽然后半部分在布鲁斯看来几乎是多余的。

他们用一个月时间给出了一份足以使卢修斯感激涕零的测试数据，之后布鲁斯便没再联络他。不过他一直都很清楚哈尔就在那栋公寓里——他本以为他会在关于哥谭的犯罪处理问题上和乔丹产生一定程度的争执。那个男人看上去就无时不刻不在自我彰显和跃跃欲试，而哥谭正是个拥有足够多丑角和悲剧故事的戏剧性舞台。

而事实上这位资历久远的绿灯侠只是花上大部分工夫待在公寓里，他确实处理过一些路遇的非法行为，但仅限于穿着夹克和牛仔裤的状态下，拳头对拳头的那种——入伍经历给了哈尔一副打架的好身手，而绿色的荧光一次都没有在哥谭夜空上闪现过。

风平浪静了一阵子，布鲁斯便将这段“同事间的插曲”抛弃在被挤满的日程表之外了。

敲门声响起时布鲁斯正试图在韦恩塔的办公室消磨时间。他十分钟前刚刚结束了一场无聊到难以置信的董事会，而他的助理秘书告诉他今天必须和某个癌症基金会的负责人共进午餐，这意味着他将无法随心处理中间的一个小时——至少不够他来去蝙蝠洞的花费。

“进来！”布鲁斯说，他刚刚打算让提姆给他传送一份案件的卷宗。

他的助理秘书狄金森探头进来：“韦恩先生，前台来电说大厅有一位男性要求与您见面。”

“现在？”布鲁斯眼皮都没抬地嘟哝道：“这在我的预约表上吗？”

“显然不，先生。”

“那就打发掉。”

“前台原本也是这么回复的，”狄金森小姐的面色显出几分为难：“但是对方说，你听到他的名字就会同意了。”

布鲁迪皱起眉。

“哈罗德·乔丹。”他的助理秘书说：“那人这么自称。”

以上就是五分钟后哈尔·乔丹站在韦恩塔顶楼，面对着可以俯瞰哥谭全景的落地窗并不停发出诅咒的全部缘由。

“靠啊，布鲁斯。为什么有人拥有这么一块地方却还热衷于整日待在阴冷又潮湿的地下室呢？” 绿灯侠说：“你那架该死的直达电梯按钮是纯金做的吗？和你的办公室门把一个材质？你要不要认真考虑在大厅摆一个你的雕像？”哈尔甚至被自己脑补的场景逗笑了，他轻喘着气说：“我保证，你绝对会流芳百世的。”

“到底有什么事？”布鲁斯咬牙切齿：“你知道来这儿不是什么明智的选择。给我一个让人信服的解释，乔丹。”

“我当然能直接联系到蝙蝠侠，但显然，要见到布鲁斯·韦恩是一件比想象中更困难的事，而白天似乎不是蝙蝠出没的时段。”哈尔耸耸肩，在布鲁斯露出怒火前一秒识趣了收了嘴。他转身一扬手，布鲁斯下意识接住朝他飞来的东西。

一把钥匙。当然。布鲁斯很熟悉，他不到两个月前刚刚亲手交到绿灯侠手里。

“你找到合适的住处了？”那可真是值得庆祝，足以让他不计较这场鲁莽的造访。

“不。”乔丹拉了拉那件万年不变的旧夹克衣领，好像空气里有什么无时不在针砭着他：“我要走了。”

布鲁斯愣了半秒，迅速回神：“军团任务？”

哈尔奇怪地瞥他：“还能有别的什么吗？”

“你可以走前直接把钥匙给前台，他们会负责转交给我的。”

其实不转交也没问题。布鲁斯想，他可能要下一次财产清算的时候才会想起自己有过这么一栋楼，也可能想不起。他转向电脑屏幕，和红罗宾的对话界面里弹出一条传送框。

“开什么玩笑，那可是一整间两千平方英尺的公寓！”哈尔愤怒地控诉道：“你应该摆出更珍惜的端正态度来，混蛋阔佬！”

“事实上，如果不介意，你可以留着这把钥匙。”布鲁斯平和地说：“按照目前的状况判断，我有足够的理由认为你下一次回地球后仍然会面临住宿上的问题。”

“不，不用了。”哈尔在窗边来回踱了几下，嘟囔着摇摇头：“这次的目的地远离2814扇区，所以无法预估到回来的时间。以防——以防万一——我觉得还是交到你手上比较合适。”

什么万一？

几秒的停顿。布鲁斯从屏幕上移开视线，他忽然觉得对方正在欲言又止，当两人目光相交时，乔丹棕色的瞳孔轻微收缩了一下，稍稍张开的嘴唇闭上了。

“虽然我知道你本意并不出于为我个人考虑，但还是谢了。”他最后插着口袋迈步，路过布鲁斯身旁时抽出手拍了拍他的肩膀：“哥谭真是个不错的城市，布鲁斯。再见。”

噢哟。

布鲁斯看到乔丹的手握上了办公室金光闪闪的门把，他拉开一条缝，侧身走了出去。他听到狄金森在和哈尔打招呼，用很少出现的轻松和微笑的语气。

“乔丹，”布鲁斯坐在位置上大声说：“回来的时候来问我拿钥匙。”

过了几秒，门外传来一把令人牙痒的声音。

“我能撬走你的电梯按钮吗？”

“不行！该死的那不是金的！”


	3. Chapter 3

他在绝大部分时间里忘了那把公寓钥匙。它就这样静静躺在布鲁斯·韦恩办公室最左边第一格的抽屉角落里，从不彰显存在。

有那么几次布鲁斯在翻找文件时指尖会碰到它，他要花上三秒来想起这个小玩意从何而来。就像是他记忆里微不足道的一颗石子，浸没在思绪的长河中，连同那天在全景窗前哈尔·乔丹略带苦涩的笑容。

有那么数个瞬间，布鲁斯打算把钥匙交给狄金森——以防某天哈尔突然出现而他却不在哥谭的任何地方（事实上这几乎不应该是他操心的问题）。但是他不知该如何向他的助理秘书介绍乔丹的身份。

同事？布鲁斯·韦恩显然不会拥有一个穿着泥靴和飞行夹克，一周只剃须两次的同事。

朋友？他和——乔丹是朋友吗？答案是显而易见的。他们是足以相互托付生命的战友，可朋友听上去简直让人不适。

他很少被困扰。到了这个年纪，布鲁斯早已学会不被琐事所困扰了，他每天思考的都是如何让这个城市甚至这个星球如何以更好的方式续存下去。相比之下其他事情都显得如此微不足道。

但是他被乔丹困惑住了，那个男人本身就像是一个无解的谜题，不合逻辑，不符期待，而布鲁斯目前并不打算花精力去解决。

于是那把钥匙继续被遗落在原地。

哈尔·乔丹的回归是突然的。

三个月或者更长时间之后的某天下午，经历了一周日夜颠倒的布鲁斯不得不在阿尔弗雷德的要求下到韦恩塔露面。跨进外间秘书室前他听到门内传来了不合时宜的欢笑声。

然后他看见了绿灯侠。

哈尔比上次见面时瘦了一圈，显得有点疲惫，但总体精神状态不错——至少足以让他用短短几句话把狄金森逗得咯咯直笑。他还套着那件眼熟的夹克，并非不合天气，因为他已经整整离开了一个季节，恰好躲过了最炎热的日子。

“……那是我第一次近距离看到木星环，我甚至让自己在附近漂浮了一会，请想象一下你的结婚戒指，事实上——”

狄金森在看到布鲁斯那刻立刻敛起笑容：“噢，呃，下午好，韦恩先生。”

而半靠着墙的哈尔则止住话题懒洋洋地朝他挥了挥手，仿佛他们昨天晚上才刚刚一起喝过酒。

“这位美丽的女士建议我等着撞撞运气，她说你有三分之一的概率会在四点前出现。”他轻松地笑了笑：“你瞧，美人的话总是应该听一听。”

狄金森深深低着头整理手中的文档，但她白皙的耳廓和两颊难以遮掩地呈现出绯红。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，没有开口，他把更多的注意力放在男人下巴上的伤口上。那道口子几乎被隐藏在棕色的胡茬下，他知道他们上次见面的时候还没有这个。

他一言不发地转身，听着哈尔的脚步紧紧跟随他进入办公室。

“你不该和她说那些的。”一关上门布鲁斯立刻说，他怒瞪着他。

“哇哦！放松，放松，蝙蝠。”哈尔抬起双手作出安抚姿势：“这只是一场愉快的聊天，没有人会真正在乎内容的。只为了打发时间——打发时间你明白吗？嗨我想你大概不知道这几个单词怎么写？”

安静了片刻，布鲁斯抖了抖嘴角：“狄金森不会相信你说的任何一个字，乔丹。她所看到的只是一个爱吹嘘的轻浮男人。”

哈尔满不在乎地笑了：“这不正好吗？否则你现在就该掏出你的墨镜和记忆消除棒了？”

“没有那种东西。”布鲁斯想，这就是你所期望的吗，一个混乱不明的虚假表象。他叹了口气：“现实不是科幻外星电影。所以我希望你尽可能放弃给我惹麻烦的念头。”

乔丹显然大为惊讶：“靠，你居然看过黑衣人？！”

布鲁斯抿唇，干巴巴道：“家里有人喜欢。”

“哇——让我猜猜那个拥有如此好品味的人是谁？迪克？是迪克吗？还是提姆？我赌十美刀是提姆。我猜对了吗？”

布鲁斯开始觉得头疼了，他大步走向办公桌，拉开抽屉拿出那把钥匙——捏在手心里的时候冰冷的金属莫名有些发烫。

“闭嘴。”他把钥匙砸向喋喋不休的男人。

哈尔灵活地接住，他确实不再说话了，只是半迎着开始西沉的阳光思索地看着挂在指尖的金属物品：“你确定还要给我吗？我想你的飞行器应该没那么快更新换代。”

“你找到住处了？”

“没有。”哈尔诚实道：“我昨天半夜刚刚穿过大气层，我定位的是美国，你猜怎么着？结果落在了新泽西境内。”

“留着吧。”布鲁斯又看着那道伤口，开始估算需要多久时间可以愈合，这或许取决于哈尔被什么物质伤害了：“你需要休息。联盟可能随时会呼叫，我要确保任何一个成员身处良好的应战状态。”

之后那把钥匙又在绿灯侠和蝙蝠侠手里反复易主过几次（虽然到最后布鲁斯不得不开始怀疑哈尔压根放弃寻找新房子的打算了）。时间有长有短，最久的一次它在布鲁斯的办公桌抽屉里躺了四个月零十二天。有一回匆忙中他差点把那小东西夹在废文档里送进碎纸机，直到硬物落在打着蜡的柚木地板上发出清脆的声响。

他估算了一下，这一整年下来，棕发的飞行员待在地球的日子不会超过三个月。

到头来这件事莫名成了他们之间一个心照不宣的默契，不知不觉间化为哈尔身在何处的一个奇怪象征——当他漂浮在茫茫宇宙期间，那把钥匙就是他和地球相互联系的引力点，一旦得胜凯旋归来，他便会前往韦恩塔抛落下他绿色的船锚。

布鲁斯打开抽屉时偶会有些许发愣，无论钥匙是否在那儿，他似乎都很容易在这个契机点上想起哈尔·乔丹的面孔。

他是否是在距离地球数千光年的星系里远眺星云璀璨？还是忙于向流着蓝色血液的外星人宣告宇宙正义？抑或和军团一起奔赴向下一个扇区和下一场战斗？

除此情况之外的。

他大概率正躺在他的公寓的床上沉睡——那个男人总是缺乏睡眠、休息和时间概念。也有可能在隔着一个街区的那家小咖啡店吃一顿简单的早午餐，顺便和不再年轻的老板娘调情。又或许是倚坐在公园草坪旁的长凳上无所事事，与他一起凝望着哥谭同一轮的落日，等待夜幕的降临。

每每想到这儿，布鲁斯腹中总是缓慢地卷过一阵奇特又难以言明暖意。

他想，从一开始他就打算确保在自己的领域内，为那个用全部生命在漂泊冒险男人保有一方足够隐蔽安全的栖息之所。


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯最近有些繁忙——并不是说他总有任何足以被称为空闲的奢侈品——只是他近几日更加不分昼夜。他有意打算借用一些人手，却发现迪克在前几日就回到了哥谭，在城里徘徊却没有回来。最后他选择从泰坦喊回了红罗宾。

提姆大多时间内是最让他省心的一个，但这男孩偶尔的敏锐和情报量会小概率触发他的三叉神经痛。比如现在。

“所以我以为曾经有那么几次你会找哈尔帮忙。”他一边飞快地在键盘上移动着指尖说。

“什么？”

“绿灯侠。”提姆说：“他有一段时间就在哥谭对吗？”

哈尔没有一次在哥谭公开使用过灯戒。这几乎没有成为布鲁斯感到棘手的问题，绿灯侠出人意料地理解了他对“领地界线”和“家族问题”的执着。但布鲁斯也从未刻意隐瞒过他逗留的事实。

“他只是恰好借宿。”布鲁斯简单地解释：“在联盟外他没必要接受我的请求。”

“但他绝对是个好帮手，你想，灯戒——”提姆停顿了一下：“他是你的朋友……不对吗？”

布鲁斯面无表情地说：“不是。”

事实上布鲁斯已经很久没见到哈尔了。大概数个月前某天，哈尔坐在他办公室的沙发上喝了一杯咖啡——狄金森亲手泡了递给他的，顺便再次抱怨了韦恩塔翻修部分的装潢——这是他的保留节目，然后用大概一整吨天南海北的废话搅黄了布鲁斯接下来两个小时的计划表。

男人离开之后他面前的茶几上悄无声息地多了一把钥匙。

典型的哈尔·乔丹式告别。

而现在那把钥匙在布鲁斯身边的时间已经破掉了这一年多来的长度记录。这意味着绿灯侠远离地球即将超过五个月。

布鲁斯清楚这绝对不是他理应操心的问题——就像乔丹不会在哥谭插手他的事务一样，绿灯军团有他们自己的运作方式，他没有任何过问的立场。

但OA真的没有一套针对成员工作时长的劳动法是不是？

他有时会在瞭望塔和正义大厅遇到杰西卡·克鲁兹或是约翰·斯图尔特，他们会点头向他打招呼——非常礼貌且谨慎地那种，偶尔交换情报和任务进度。布鲁斯从未意识到这些短暂的公事公办的时刻竟能带给他一定程度的安慰。

如果哈尔遇到什么难以脱身的麻烦——或者更糟的——他们的灯戒会第一时间收到消息。而作为正义联盟某种意义上的主要负责人，布鲁斯也会迅速知晓。

他想他确实无法也无需开口，哪怕这种需求正以一种缓慢、轻薄又深入骨髓的方式侵入他的身体。

联盟的警报响起时布鲁斯正埋首在一堆爆着闪光溶液的实验仪器里，他随手连接通讯，把护目眼罩移到额头上。

“这儿是蝙蝠侠。”他粗哑着说。

“B，”另一头传来克拉克的声音：“我们可能有点小麻烦了。”

屏幕上是来自超人视角的即时影像，一堆显然不是出产于地球的机械生物正在城市的半空中大为肆虐。

“坐标。我马上到。”布鲁斯已经打开了制服隔舱，但他的目光迅速被划过视野的大片绿意捕捉了——一艘船，没错，一艘闪着灼灼荧光的他妈的三桅海盗船正轰轰烈烈地冲向火力最密集的方位。

如此鲁莽，如此无礼，如此令人错愕，又如此宣扬标志性。

布鲁斯愣了愣，在那一刻差点忍不住笑出声来。

他在打开飞机引擎前联络了卢修斯·福克斯，要求他在韦恩塔顶楼办公桌左手抽屉里取走一把银色的双排钥匙，并在楼顶停机坪等待。当卢修斯听说这是要带给去年那位飞行测试员时，他无比欣然热情地提供了帮助。

正义联盟，这个聚集着全世界各路怪胎英雄的组织在许久的磨合和争端后终于像模像样地产生了一连串堪称奇妙的默契。虽然布鲁斯的信赖障碍症永远难以彻底治愈，而哈尔·乔丹无疑是其中擅长挑战他底线的佼佼者。

布鲁斯曾经告诉自己，如果他能搞定乔丹，意味着大概率联盟中的其他人就不会成为更难处理的麻烦。当他驾驶飞机来到一堆气势汹汹的铁皮块和绿光中间，并痛快使用了卢修斯最新的得意之作，一连串定位追踪弹从弹仓呼啸而出，精准地爆破在敌人头部。

哈尔穿着绿灯制服漂浮在半空，隔着驾驶舱的窗户望着他，面上神情似乎有些措手不及。他面前似乎是一根巨大冰球棍的具象物震了震，哗地一声碎裂成无数绿光碎片。

“乔丹。”布鲁斯的声音通过通讯的过滤显得无比波澜不惊。

“多管闲事。”哈尔低骂了一声——总之不会是什么动听的话，重新凝聚起注意力，灯戒在他的右手中指上闪烁着迷人的光。

“达尔星的奴隶主雇佣了一些宇宙海盗团，到处掳掠资源，他们似乎得到了一些麻烦的技术。”哈尔捏着肩膀，总算是松了口气：“军团已经秘密追踪他们一阵子了，没想到会穿过虫洞来到太阳系——”

克拉克对着正在飞速清理战场巴里说：“需要搭把手吗？”

惊人的红光停了半秒，飞速在地面上划过一个巨大的no。

戴安娜一副还未彻底活动开手脚的状态：“嘿，男孩们，一会儿要去喝一杯吗？”她的提议迅速得到了一堆肾上腺素上瘾者的响应。

哈尔推开绿箭侠搁在他肩膀上充满暗示的手臂：“我今天就免了，奥利。顺便你得另外找人在你喝断片时候向黛娜找个合适的借口了。”

奥利弗·奎恩惊讶而心碎地瞪着他仿佛亲眼目睹了一场新星爆炸。

“乔丹。”从头到尾都没有参与对话的布鲁斯众人散伙时喊住了绿灯侠：“你需要就这次攻击向我提交一份详细的报告，以便作进一步的应对处理。”

哈尔叹了口气转过身来，他避开了蝙蝠侠透过目镜探究的视线，警惕又不满地交叉双臂：“现在？当真？你就是学不会在合适的时候谈合适的话题对吧？”

布鲁斯不为所动地凝视他：“我以为你的大脑水准足以在认识我的时候就知晓这一点了。”

“这不是正常意味的夸奖，混蛋蝙蝠。”绿灯侠愤恨地嘟哝道。

布鲁斯收回视线，摊开戴着手套的手掌，确保自己的语气听上去足够客观理智：“无论你是否急着向军团回复或者归队，至少他们理应允许你在长久的追踪和激战后稍事休息。”

否则的话，我可能——

哈尔这回又觉得他像个怪物了，他的脸上迅速滑过一些疑惑、警惕和潜在的迷茫——布鲁斯不确定这些迷茫是针对谁的，但他也同样没看漏那一闪而过脆弱与感激。

这十分新鲜，布鲁斯想可能连乔丹自己都没意识到，否则他会更加发怒的——英勇无畏的绿灯侠永远不能够、也不应该向外暴露自己无助的一面，他应该是一个永恒的英雄标志。

但乔丹是个英雄，他的身体却是凡人。

几秒静默后，哈尔一把抓走了钥匙。

“需要我捎你一程吗？”布鲁斯问。

“去你的，”绿灯侠对他比了个中指：“你得明确一下我才是我们中间更擅长飞行的那个。”


	5. Chapter 5

天气预报说今晚可能会有雪，但目前只有浓重的层积云遮盖了哥谭的夜空。

布鲁斯拉了拉风衣的衣领，抬头看向三楼唯一一扇亮着灯的窗户，温暖的黄色灯光。他在来之前踌躇思考了很久，也曾考虑过穿着制服过来——就好像他只是在夜巡期间偶然路过拜访，而非刻意来开启一场会面。

但他知道哈尔不会在公寓里戴着灯戒构造成的面具和战斗装备，也同样不会喜欢在这种情况下显得弱势。哈尔和克拉克不同，对于超人来说，便服只是一种伪装。

布鲁斯预估到他可能是非常不受欢迎的客人，即便他要进入的是一套属于他自己的房产。所以当套着白T和斜纹棉布裤的哈尔·乔丹拉开门，并在下一秒露出无比惊讶的神情时，布鲁斯已经做好了万全的应对准备。

“——布鲁斯！？”

“晚上好。”布鲁斯平静地打着招呼，他举了举手中拎着的东西：“我带了点科罗娜过来。”

棕发男人张大嘴绷紧了下巴，眼中的惊愕和窘迫一览无余：“草，搞什么鬼？”

“我能进来吗？”虽然这么说着，实际上布鲁斯的皮鞋尖已经毫不客气地越过门框了，他和乔丹差不多的身量，一边轻耸鼻尖呼吸着，一边从头到尾都没有放弃直视这个男人。

哈尔显然不太想让他进门，但在两人视线交叉纠缠的数秒后还是放弃了。飞行员愤怒地挠了挠他那头乱糟糟的短发，侧身让开了空间。

卧室门紧紧关着，客厅里的家具还是之前布鲁斯买下公寓时的摆放。出乎意料地，哈尔·乔丹的住宿环境比布鲁斯想象中的更为整洁——他一直以为这会是个和他性格一样无序跳脱，不讲规则的地方。再仔细一想，布鲁斯恍然意识到这可能是部队生活留在他身上的印记。

“你还要愣着多久？”哈尔绕过他时接过了他手里的啤酒，屋外覆在铝罐上的冰冷让他的肩膀哆嗦了一下。

布鲁斯叹了口气脱下外套，自发自觉地在沙发上坐了下来。

哈尔靠着开放式厨房的中岛，防御性地问道：“你到底来做什么？”

布鲁斯双肘撑着膝盖，以一种十分平静而温和的口吻开门见山地说道：“乔丹，让我看看你的伤。”

有那么几秒——或是十几秒，一段令人窒息的空白蔓延在两人之间，屋内的暖意仿佛被从门缝中溜进来的冷空气凝结了。

之后哈尔的每一个单词都像是从牙缝里挤出来的：“我不知道你在说什么。”

只可惜布鲁斯一向强硬、固执、无可动摇：“时隔近五个月你今天才追着一整支机械雇佣兵穿过宇宙回到地球，我无法忽视你在战场上花了更多的力气来集中注意力让灯戒的能量具象化——但那些具象物的光芒和质量依然比以往稍显不稳定。它们是你的意志力，乔丹，我相信本应更加不可摧毁。除非有什么让你被迫分心——”他抬起手阻止哈尔打断自己，挑了挑眉毛：“当然到此为止也只是我的某种推测，但是跨进这扇门的时候我已经确定结论了。即使你匆忙中关上了房门，我也不可能会失去对伤药和鲜血气味的嗅觉。”

“草。”哈尔说。

“哦对了，你甚至没有跟着童子军们去喝酒。”布鲁斯抬起钢蓝色的双眼——属于穿着便服的蝙蝠侠的眼睛：“不要小觑来自一名侦探的判断力，乔丹。而在需要时求助并不会有损你的尊严。”

绿灯侠的表情精彩极了，有那么一瞬间布鲁斯以为飞行员会在暴怒中大吼并将他直接踢出房门——更糟糕的，他会自己收拾打包离开这儿。在这种严寒的天气下，布鲁斯猜不到他带着伤能在哪儿熬过一晚。

但是哈尔手臂上起伏的青色血管在几次激烈的鼓动后恢复原状，他咬着牙狠狠抓了抓头发——以令人担忧的力度，像是忽然被三倍量假期作业砸得晕头转向的中学生，他丢不掉它们，却也根本无从着手。最后他挫败地、长长地叹了口气。

“我就他妈知道待在这儿是个错误。”他低咒道。

“你说过你喜欢我的城市。”布鲁斯提醒他。

“你毁了我所有的好感。”哈尔大声抱怨，直到他看到布鲁斯的嘴角微微扬起一个弱不可见的弧度。

“这真没什么。”他的肩膀塌了下来，沮丧道：“一点小伤而已，不过在打斗中有点裂开了——该死的达尔星人。”

“让我看。”布鲁斯坚持说：“这样我才能判断进行什么程度的医疗干预。”

哈尔彻底投降了，他挪动了他的屁股，在布鲁斯身边的空间里骂骂咧咧地坐下来——事实上这简直足以让克拉克写上三次整版的头条来铭记。

绿灯侠不情不愿地背朝着布鲁斯，撩开衣摆的时候皱着眉，T恤内腰腹被绷带层层叠叠缠绕着，包扎得并不是特别端正，有稍许血迹渗出。

布鲁斯抚上哈尔结实的背阔肌，感觉指腹下的躯体有片刻僵硬：“我拆开绷带了。”他以一种连自己都吓了一跳的柔和口气说。

哈尔含混地应了一声，在布鲁斯拆开检查伤口的全程没再出声，只是深重地呼吸着，他的后颈逐渐缓慢地渗出一层薄汗。

一道超过八英寸的割裂伤贯穿了绿灯侠的背部，显然深入侵犯了肌层，所幸还算整齐，但并不像是任何刀具带来的伤口。它是新鲜的，但同时也有几天了，机体粗糙急切的自我修复没有带来任何良好的愈合开端，黏连和感染都有存在——看样子灯侠没有空闲到拥有一段好好处理负伤的机会，直到现在。

“这需要缝合。”布鲁斯平静地说：“如果你愿意的话——”

“都到这一步了你还想说啥？”哈尔自暴自弃道：“但你要是敢把我带出这扇门我就砸烂你所有的蝙蝠灯，我发誓。”

“好的。”布鲁斯毫无意外地点头：“那介意我打个电话吗？我需要有人送一个医疗箱过来。放心，我会找一个足够稳妥的人选。”

“等等，”哈尔回头瞪他：“你明早就知道我受伤了，进门的时候你手里拎的只是他妈的六罐啤酒？”

布鲁斯·韦恩如常的傲慢语调让哈尔非常想暴打他一顿：“如果我带着医疗箱来，乔丹，我确定你不会让我在未使用暴力的前提下走进这间公寓。并且我需要一个初期的预估来选择治疗方案。”

“草你的，蝙蝠。”

“说谢谢没那么难。但是，不客气，灯侠。”


	6. Chapter 6

“所以你挑选到合适的人了吗？”哈尔翻了个白眼。他能看到布鲁斯对着通讯器沉思的眼神。蝙蝠侠警告性地瞥了他一眼：“你的伤怎么来的？”

“啊，一场愚蠢的小事故。”哈尔撇撇嘴角：“那些被雇佣的黑星海盗得到了一些奇怪的技术支持。他们把气体高度压缩凝聚做成武器，于是我误判了‘隐形刀刃’的攻击范围，就这样而已。”

布鲁斯立刻想到了战场上哈尔怒气汹汹的维京海盗船，心里滑过一阵笑意。这家伙顽固又幼稚的报复心其实相当强烈，是不？他究竟到底有没有长大？

“我打个电话。”布鲁斯的指尖简单地在通讯器上跳跃了三下。他的呼叫直到第二次才被接通。对面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动和一个略带鼻音的男声。

“嗨……B？出什么事了？”

“迪克，我知道你在哥谭。”

“……好吧，我确实在。出于某些——原因。”沉默半晌，迪克·格雷森小心翼翼地问：“有什么事？”

布鲁斯假装没听见通讯中隐隐夹杂的异响，也装作没看到哈尔无比探究好奇的眼神：“帮我个忙。”他简短地说。

“我现在，”迪克忽然远离话筒朝外低咒了一声又立刻止住，重新换上歉疚的口吻：“恩，抱歉，可能有些抽不出空。”

“我需要一个C型号的医疗箱。立刻。”布鲁斯直接道：“位置的坐标发给你了。”

这回夜翼的声音瞬间紧张起来，伴随着重物坠落的闷声：“哦天！？你受伤了？什么程度？严重吗？”

“不是我。但十分重要，请尽快——记得穿普通的衣服来。”说完布鲁斯利落地切断了通讯。

哈尔刻薄而同情地评论道：“可怜的迪克，做你的儿子一定很辛苦。你知道现在已经快十二点了吧？”

布鲁斯紧绷着下颌哼道：“现在理论上是夜巡开始的时间，他们最近太过于懈怠了。”

与此同时，距离伯恩利区约二十英里外，哥谭奈何岛的某间安全屋卧室内，迪克正在手忙脚乱的地往身上套衣服。他甚至没发现自己穿错了衬衫——以至于直到扣扣子时才发觉衣袖盖过了手掌，他恼怒地爆了个小小的粗口。而他身后耸起的被褥里传来懒洋洋的走调歌声——某一首软饼干乐队的歌。

“杰！”迪克恨不得再一脚把弟弟踹下床：“你能不能别表现得那么混蛋？！”

“我正式宣布他就是我永远的敌人。”杰森从被子里探出半个脑袋，视线在长兄光裸的双腿上毫不掩饰地来回扫视着：“他知道现在已经他妈的十二点了吗？打扰别人夜生活要遭天谴的，老兄。”

迪克放弃更换一件衬衫了，只是无奈地捡起裤子辨认了一下：“B可能受伤了！他现在需要一个医疗箱！”

“得了吧，肯定不是他。”杰森交叉双臂垫在脑后没好气地说：“如果他受了伤，在事情搞到不可收拾前根本不会让你知道的，承认吧，迪基鸟，你亲爱的爹地就是那么个十足的混球。而那个时候，通常一个医疗箱已经解决不了任何问题了。”

虽然杰森的话很不中听，但他也不得不承认他说得有所道理。他们一家子都是这么被抚养长大的，无论这是否正确。

“那你觉得？”可有人受伤总是不妙，不过迪克很怀疑布鲁斯会陷入必须让他搭手的境地，除非他自己难以脱身——但，这可是布鲁斯。当然，他也没指望自己在哥谭的事情能瞒过蝙蝠侠。

或者还有些什么别的缘由。一想到这儿，迪克的心脏被猛地揪紧了，他看向杰森英俊的脸。万一……我该怎么做才能保护他？

“他让你送到哪儿？”

“伯恩利区一个陌生的地址。那片大概是个住宅区。”

杰森侧躺起来，迪克穿戴整齐时他还半裸着。“你说他让你穿着便服过去，显然他也一样。”他眼睛发亮，露出一个邪恶的笑容：“而现在是半夜，大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的花花公子时间。”

迪克顿感不妙地呻吟起来，把车钥匙挖进口袋：“别，求你，别再添乱了，杰。”

杰森眨眨眼，忽然慷慨地挥挥手：“好了，快去。”

迪克叹了口气，凑上前吻了一下弟弟嘴唇，警告道：“别试图搞那些乱七八糟的，等我回来。”

杰森坏笑着用力加深了这个吻：“你了解我的，宝贝。”

“而这正是最让我担心的。”

不过显然杰森的吻太过于温热舒服，以至于迪克离开的时候并没注意到一个指甲盖大小的机械道具飞舞着挂在他的外套领子后缘。

事实证明，蝙蝠侠在正义联盟多数拉长着一张脸或许有那么几分值得理解，毕竟他自己的家族效率之高足以傲视绝大部分团队和组织。

就在布鲁斯简单地初步清理哈尔后背的伤口，而绿灯侠本人则刚刚灌下半罐科罗娜啤酒时，公寓的门再一次被敲响了。

“待在这儿别出声。”布鲁斯拍了拍哈尔的肩膀，作出一个安抚动作，并愉悦地无视了灯侠在他身后喃喃“我他妈的又能去哪儿”的抱怨。

门外站着裹挟着冬季寒霜的迪克·格雷森——他赶得很急——当然，夜翼一生都在拯救他人的路途上飞奔，年轻男人的面孔冻得通红，喘息时嘴角呼出团团白雾。他头发凌乱不堪，双眼里波动着情绪。迪克一见到布鲁斯便急切地上下打量他，直到确认他的养父确实完好无损才松了口气。

“你要的医疗箱，C型号。”他把手中光滑的金属箱递出来，隔着冰冷的机车手套：“所以……碰到麻烦了？”

这间公寓的空间足够大，从门口只能看到一半空荡荡的客厅和几件简单的陈设家具，而布鲁斯几乎用他魁伟的身躯挡住了大儿子跃跃欲试的视线。

“谢了。”他接过箱子时十分无情地说：“你可以回去了。”

“哇，你居然都不请我进门喝杯咖啡暖和一下？”迪克满面心碎，如果忽略他偷偷踮起脚尖试图越过养父肩膀的小动作的话，某种意义上这张漂亮面孔上的表情当真足以令人心软。

这孩子是个天生卓越的表演者，从不吝啬向外传达感情。

“不方便。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，缓慢扫视过迪克卷皱在厚呢外套底下，那件似乎不太合身的衬衫。

迪克悻然意识到今晚他几乎是不可能跨进这道门了，但仍旧不死心地作出最后挣扎：“恩，我想如果有人受伤的话……你可能需要更多的帮助？”

“我自己能处理。”蝙蝠侠将目光重新放回年轻人脸上——他的儿子们多数时候是精疲力竭的，这是他们自己选择宿命。可此刻夜翼眼角的疲惫却更多来源于肉体上松弛的困倦。

他得到了某种安抚，就像一个普通人一样，在一个冬天平凡的夜晚期待着一场深沉的睡眠。

在关上门前布鲁斯语调平静地说：“回去吧，迪克。还有人在等你不是吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

“你真就这么把他赶回去了？”哈尔·乔丹看上去相当地忿忿不平：“靠啊，布鲁斯，你这人简直冷酷得难以置信！”  
“不是你希望要保密的吗？乔丹。”布鲁斯指尖轻触箱子侧方的识别窗，一道清脆的提示音后，那只看上去价格不菲的箱子无声地弹开来，露出里面层叠摆放的医疗器具、消耗品和药物。  
“但那可是迪克。”哈尔无视了布鲁斯警告的眼刀，一边嘀嘀咕咕地痛诉他，一边饶有兴趣地拨拉着箱子里的瓶瓶罐罐：“你知道你儿子比你让人安心多了吗？还是这就是你一直以来的家庭育儿策略？见鬼，他们可真有够努力的。”  
“这里没有任何值得商榷的问题，医疗箱送到了，而我的目的也达到了。”  
“是啊，当面对一个混球老爹的时候，孩子们总有超越常人的心脏——比如在冬天半夜爬起来穿过半个城市进行一场为期三十秒的玄关家庭会面，听上去很令人感动对不？”哈尔忽然止住喋喋不休的嘴，侧头直直望向布鲁斯：“老实说，你有多久没见到迪克了？”  
“两个多月。”布鲁斯勉强不情不愿地开口：“他上次回来是感恩节。”  
“我滴个上帝啊，布鲁斯，你真是个天杀的奇迹，”哈尔仰天大笑却扯动了伤口，整张脸因吃痛皱起来时还在不停地轻声喘息：“这是我见过最扭曲、最诡异和最蝙蝠版本的‘孩子，你离家太久了，来让你爹看看你还是不是还好好地活着’。”  
“‘蝙蝠’不是一个形容词。”出人意料地布鲁斯没有否认。他只是皱着眉，似乎相当不满意绿灯侠的无礼：“你喝醉了。”  
“草你的它绝对是。”哈尔的双肩耸动着，棕发飞行员的笑容是如此迷人而奔放：“一罐科罗娜灌不醉我，老蝙蝠，而坦率打个正常的家庭电话也杀不死你。”  
布鲁斯明智地选择闭上嘴等灯侠笑个痛快，当乔丹哼哼唧唧地终于决定趴在沙发背上进入正题时，他准备拿取消毒手套的手指忽然定住了。  
“怎么了？”哈尔垫着胳膊问道。  
“嗯哼，”布鲁斯起身朝房间里一个空荡荡的角落大步走去，在半空中抓了一把，然后捏紧手掌把什么塞进口袋：“迪克带了条愚蠢的尾巴进门。”他干巴巴地结论道：“他最近确实太缺乏警惕了。”  
而哈尔只是看着他：“你真是个怪胎，布鲁斯。”  
“告诉我点我不知道的，乔丹。”布鲁斯重新戴上手套，平稳地用持针器夹起缝合针。他揣度了一下姿势，最后单膝跪在沙发上，一腿直立，微微屈腰靠近哈尔的背部，隔着薄薄的丁腈橡胶触上伤口边缘。  
哈尔的背肌在他指腹下轻颤了一下，布鲁斯听到他闷声道：“草，好冰。”

布鲁斯清楚自己的手并不冷——屋内的恒温空调，缓慢流淌的酒精，还有一些局部炎症，灯侠此刻皮肤正在多方因素的炙烤下发烫，这是某种异常的生理现象。  
“抱歉。”但他仍然道歉了，同时盯着自己的左手指尖——从他们的相连接处传来一阵惊人无比的热度，那儿仿佛有一丛火苗正在蓬勃燃烧，近乎将他灼伤。  
哈尔·乔丹已经不再年轻了。他和布鲁斯一样都带领过后辈成长。岁月让他们付出了很多代价，包括遍布全身大大小小的伤疤。布鲁斯确信自己身上的疤痕数量不会少于绿灯侠，至少他从未觉得是什么值得骄傲的东西。  
不过只是他在一生斗争中失误、警醒、挣扎、孑孓而行的标志。但此刻，他忽然意识到任何一道伤疤都没有能够破坏眼前这句身躯的美感。这个男人没有一丝赘肉的身体上开遍着辉煌的花朵。  
他想起一年多前的某天，他匆匆从地表来到数万千米的高空，这里没有设备支撑便难以生存，人造的空气和引力，被包裹在没有任何理由不让人感到压抑窒息的黑暗中。但他第一眼看到的是一个套着睡衣打着呵欠的男人，随意撩起的衣服下摆后露出线条漂亮的肌肉。他看上去就像走在穆沙岛海滨度假村的沙滩上。

“布鲁斯？出什么问题了？”久等的哈尔不耐地动了动。  
布鲁斯摇摇头，重新聚拢分散的注意力。他低声预告道：“我上手了。”  
“随时都行，伙计。”  
针尖没入表皮时哈尔猛地绷紧小臂肌肉，他试图平复着锐痛和呼吸，含糊地嘟囔道：“其实你没别人通常以为的那么糟？虽然你总是表现得无比混蛋。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯心不在焉地说。  
“我在说迪克，好吧，不止迪克。还有克拉克，戴安娜，巴里，杰森，提姆——啊随便了，你身边的所有人。”布鲁斯意识到哈尔在用这种方式分散疼痛带来的刺激，说话——这是和他截然不同的习惯。在紧张时，他更倾向于一言不发地思考。  
“我只是在合适的时机做该做的事，”手术线穿过肌肉组织，布鲁斯选择了内缝合。这道伤口太深了：“通常这被称为高效的处事手段。”  
“啊这就是了，重度情感障碍症患者，蝙蝠。噢！嘶——轻点儿！”  
“谢谢你的诊断，乔丹。”布鲁斯尽可能缓和了动作，直到对方轻度的痉挛停止后才耐心地继续。缝合还有一半，哈尔的背部布满了汗珠，在灯光下闪着。  
接下来的五分钟内哈尔用尽所有意志力来应对疼痛，无暇再开口。  
“结束了。”布鲁斯打了一个完美无比的外科结，用一把医用剪刀剪断了手术线，如此宣布道。哈尔长长的叹气声听上去是从胸腔中震动发出的。  
一共二十四针，这位前军人是个硬汉。  
布鲁斯在伤口上使用韦恩最新型的液体绷带——它远比普通医用绷带更加完美地附着伤口并且完全地防水，但唯一的问题时至少每三到五天必须更换一次。而靠哈尔独自一人无法完成。  
在喷涂液体绷带时，布鲁斯正在缓慢地思考着后续问题，在内心的某个角落，他认为这甚至不会成为一种麻烦。他可以在一周中抽出一个晚上，完全没问题。  
“但不善处理那些……被掷到你面前的感情团块，并不意味着你会错过它们，对吗？”他听到乔丹还在喋喋不休时，才意识到他仍在继续之前的话题。  
“乔丹。”布鲁斯警告道，他开始头疼了。  
“你仍然视它们为财富。”哈尔轻声飞快地说。他已经重新放松下来了，以一种更舒适的姿势趴着：“事实上，我认为你其实可以拥有更多，布鲁斯。你对自己太小气了。”。  
“闭嘴。不要评判我。”  
“噢嚯，现在又来命令我了？你忘了这儿不是联盟，你的要求我没有执行的义务。”  
“事实上，你的确有一条黄金做的舌头。”布鲁斯放下手里的所有器械放回箱子，安静地脱下一次性医用手套。从刚刚开始——不，或许从很久之前就在他内心膨胀攒动的未名情绪震荡着失控了，在高压下爆裂，挤压，一塌糊涂。  
而这完全不是他的错。  
“但我有很多其他方式来阻止你继续愚蠢的发言，哈尔。”布鲁斯沉声道。  
“比如？”哈尔自如地转过身来——飞行员正在笑着，湿漉漉、明亮地对着他笑着，棕色的双眼里满是欢愉和挑衅，仿佛永远不知该如何退却。  
“告诉我，布鲁斯。”  
——英勇无畏的绿灯侠。  
布鲁斯一手护住哈尔的背部，另一只手捏住他的下巴，毫不犹豫地倾身吻了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

迪克钻进被窝的时候杰森闷声咆哮着，差点从床垫上弹起来。  
“该死！快把你的脚移走！”  
“外面下雪了。”迪克长长打着呵欠，完全没被喝止——他很久之前就不会被弟弟时不时爆发的小脾气吓到了。他甚至毫无歉疚地把冰块一样的双腿又往杰森温暖结实的大腿间挤了挤，直到听到杰森崩溃的低咒。  
“过来。”他的弟弟怒气冲冲地说。  
迪克鱼一样滑近杰森的怀抱，然后他感到自己的脚被握进一双宽厚的手掌——一双经常握着枪、布满老茧的手。杰森闭上眼睛，嘴角带着一丝无奈地慢慢揉搓迪克冰冷的脚趾和脚踝。  
“哇哦——”迪克发出一声满足的小小叹息，因舒适的激荡而在杰森手心蜷缩十趾，肩膀放松地颤抖：“你果然没睡。”他喃喃道。  
杰森没有说话，看上去并没因为被戳穿迪克回来时在床上装睡的事实而恼怒，他的眉毛有些怪异地扭结着。当血液循环足够带回迪克失去的体温时，杰森也没有放开，他的手在长兄——恋人的身上缓慢稳重地上下抚摸。  
“嘿，听着，”迪克轻声说：“我知道你现在不想聊这个——”  
“我确实不想。”杰森睁开眼睛：“从来都不想，尤其是你刚刚和一个糟糕话题制造者见过面之后。”  
正因为每次见布鲁斯回来后杰森都或多或少地表现出焦虑——即使迪克对此闭口不谈，他甚至觉得杰森都没有意识到自己的情绪小风暴。他反复擦拭自己的枪支，在它们锃光瓦亮后放回枪支盒，坐在电脑前靴底在地板上敲出响亮的哒哒声。二十分钟后他可能再次掏出枪械保护油。如果夜巡？迪克得花大部分精力照看那些倒霉鬼的脑袋不要像西瓜一样爆开。  
他必须给杰森一些喘息的空间——这也是他近一年来尽可能地和布鲁斯减少会面次数的原因——在他试图把杰森带回庄园过感恩节后也完全没有好转。  
显而易见的，这不可能一直持续下去。  
“你明白的，我们做不到永远瞒得了他。”他深吸一口气，谨慎地投下炸弹：“而且我认为他……或许已经猜到了点什么。”  
迪克在伯恩利区的公寓门外站了很久。布鲁斯关门前最后的话像闷雷般阵阵回响在他耳畔，就像某个粗暴降临的启示，他完全对此措手不及——当然无论怎么说，他都很难对此完全做好准备。  
这么看来，一场不到一分钟的玄关对话简直棒到哭泣。那可毕竟是布鲁斯。所以如果硬要形容的话，也不可能有比现在更好的时机了。

出乎意料的，杰森没有表现出剧烈的抗拒。至少看样子他目前没有下一秒从床上跳起来去摸他的武器柜的打算。一个良好的开端。他甚至还在揉捏迪克的小腿——在机车上长久保持一个姿势让他的腓肠肌十分僵硬。迪克满足地轻哼着。  
杰森用奇怪的眼神瞥向一边：“老蝙蝠没让你进门。是不是？”   
“你了解他的，这并不新鲜。”迪克推了推弟弟的下巴，坚持同他对视：“我眼下在谈我们的话题，杰。我认为近期我们应该和布鲁斯聊一次。聊我们的事。”  
“真棒。”杰森捏着假嗓音深情地说：“我确信没有什么比一家人坐在一起尴尬地互诉衷肠听上去更充满亲情意义了。尤其当我热烈坦白我正在不遗余力地草他最爱的大儿子的时候。”  
“杰。”迪克警告道，同时他的口吻依然毫不动摇：“我只是想确保你在场。以及阻止你们在任何可能性下的相互伤害，哪怕仅仅是以语言的方式。”  
别离我太远，杰森。如果你不在我身边，我没办法更好地保护你。  
“唯一一点是肯定的，布鲁斯的观点和看法无法改变任何事实，”迪克的指尖温柔地划过弟弟的脸廓：“或许于你而言很艰难，但我仍希望你能……相信我。”  
杰森沉默地瞪着他，最后古怪地叹了口气：“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯。”杰森歪歪扭扭地笑了一下：“他也知道了。草。”  
迪克一愣，停下动作，自从他回来之后杰森就……不太对劲：“你做了什么？”  
杰森挪开了视线。  
迪克敏锐地捕捉到一些闪光，然后迅速将它们串连在一起：“哦，哦，妈的，杰森·托德，告诉我你没那么干。”  
杰森偷偷翻了个白眼嘀咕着：“你就一点不好奇他的破事儿吗？”  
“杰森！”迪克把身体从弟弟怀里抽出来——他非常确信自己倒在某个恶棍的暗枪下之前会被杰森气死：“你就是不能停止给自己找麻烦是吧？”他嘴唇火大地紧紧抿着：“求你别把和布鲁斯的关系弄得更僵了！”  
杰森搂住他蛮横地把人扯回胳膊中，埋在迪克的颈后贪婪地闻着她身上的味道，语声模糊：“他回收了那个监视器，并且看上去很忙，至少今晚顾不上来杀我。我想我可以明天再考虑跑路的事。”  
“不，想都别想。布鲁斯才不会来杀你，”迪克挣扎了几下放弃了，伸手在弟弟背后不痛不痒地捶了两把泄愤：“你不会离开哥谭的，杰。有我在就不会。”  
“……随便了。”杰森说，听上去快睡着了。  
静默的空气在房间里流动了一阵子，迪克最终还是忍不住问道：“所以……你看到了？嗯？”  
杰森厚实的背脊在他手掌下开始不停抖动，直到化作难以抑制的大笑：“他妈的精彩无比，迪基，光凭这个就值回我的设备价格了。给你固定格子做填字游戏你都拼不出那人的名字。”  
“到底是谁？”  
“是绿灯侠，宝贝。你信吗？”杰森喘笑道。  
“……杰西卡？盖？凯尔？不可能……呃，哈尔？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“不是吧——”  
“货真价实。”  
“……妈耶。”迪克不思议地说。  
“我觉得我能靠这个——”  
“噢亲爱的你当然不能。”  
莫名地，迪克一路沉思辗转的心情忽然好了很多，就像落在他外套上的雪一般，在温暖的室内融化了。他微笑着吻了吻杰森的耳廓——他的弟弟对此十分敏感，而他总需要一些小小的手段来驯服他。  
“晚安，小翅膀。”他对着有些蜷缩起来的杰森说。  
隔了很久，就在迪克以为杰森已经睡着的时候，他感到颈侧传来轻微震动的麻痒。  
“晚安，迪克脑袋。”


	9. Chapter 9

哈尔·乔丹是个接吻和调情的高手。不知怎的，布鲁斯就是知道这一点，即便这压根不应该收纳在他的情报库里。  
巧合的是——他也是一样。  
当哈尔的嘴唇和他的紧紧贴在一起，舌头在布鲁斯叩开他牙关的那一刻便灵活地缠了上来，纵情、热烈而从容，仿佛他们天生便该如此契合。当布鲁斯从托着飞行员的背部转而摸上他的脖颈，并且以一种习惯性的力量将他控制在手掌下时，令人惊讶的，乔丹没有试图挣脱。他只是笑了，在蝙蝠侠刻薄的双唇下呻吟地微笑着将他们拉得更近。  
布鲁斯常常见到乔丹的笑容。这个男人似乎拥有在任何糟糕的局面下都能放声大笑的能力——虽然布鲁斯曾经并不拥有其中的任何——除了在联盟会议上试图惹毛他、充满嘲讽的那部分，万分感谢。  
此时此刻，哈尔全身心地投入这个吻，被包裹得金光灿灿，热度在稍许消退后更加凶猛地卷土重来，一路将布鲁斯毫不留情地一同卷席覆盖。  
布鲁斯闭上眼叹息着想，太愚蠢了。他们究竟是怎么花了这么久时间才走到这一步的？  
当然，如果他能在接下来的两个小时后保持清醒，他会记得再问自己一次。

一切事情在乔丹的手滑向布鲁斯的裤子时失去控制。灯侠灵敏的手指拉开他的西裤拉链，然后隔着内裤布料放在上面轻轻挤压着。  
布鲁斯嘴里冒出一连串的咒骂。  
“你得承认你喜欢这个。”哈尔说：“想要更多吗？我可以在任何位置。”  
“不。”布鲁斯深深吸了口气，表情同他在电脑前对着一份解不开的数据两天两夜时如出一辙，他的双眼的蓝色更像墨色的深海：“至少今天不行。你是那个背上有伤的人，哈尔，我不想在我帮你缝合后的半小时内弄裂它。”  
“可惜。”哈尔舔了舔下唇，看上去口干舌燥：“我们或许可以换一种方式。”  
于是那一晚蝙蝠侠得到了此生最棒的口活之一，而他的手也几乎游遍了灯侠令人难忘的身体。他们就像两个刚刚成年的毛头小子，急切，粗鲁，跃跃欲试又摇摇欲坠。各自丰富的经验并没让这场性事变得和缓有序，在他们之间每一次触碰和交缠都是新鲜的，流淌的，爆炸性的，无一不带着绚烂激昂的火光。  
他们在浴室里解决完最后一轮，那时乔丹看上去已经精疲力竭了——他在过去的几天失去了太多的血液和体力。布鲁斯将他带到床上，并确认他的伤口没有进一步的变糟。  
“确保你自己保持和平状态，我会再来的。”布鲁斯帮哈尔拉上卧室窗帘：“你的伤口需要每三到五天更换绷带和检查愈合状况。”  
“外面在下雪，布鲁斯。”哈尔昏沉沉地说。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯说：“我的车有防滑链。”  
“哈，你当然有。”绿灯侠忽然半睁开眼睛，望向黑暗骑士整理外套的背影：“所以你告诉过他们吗？”  
“什么？”布鲁斯扭扣子的手顿了一下。  
“就……你知道，关于你的性向之类的。”  
“乔丹，我不在柜子里。我从没向他们掩饰什么。这甚至不是一个值得被讨论的话题。”  
“显而易见。”哈尔缓缓地打了个漫长的呵欠，就像刚刚他根本没有玩弄炸弹引信似的。他总是一向擅长这个。  
布鲁斯瞬间感到被冒犯了，更多的是一种没来由爆发的恼怒和不快。他想警告这个男人管好他自己的事，几次相互的生理性抚慰不会让他变得拥有对他家庭和私生活指手画脚的资格。  
直到他想起是自己亲自将这个毫无逻辑和不懂眼色的男人邀请进哥谭。  
“晚安。”布鲁斯关上门前吝啬地道别。  
“这本来还算是个不错的夜晚的，不是吗。”  
昏暗中哈尔盯着紧闭的卧室门，叹了口气自言自语道。

多年的战斗经历让哈尔·乔丹的身体比一般人更快速地愈合，他用灯戒每天两次检查伤口状况。或许大部分人都以为乔丹是冒进和不顾后果的，他看上去总在用各种难以置信的方式挑战身体的极限。事实确实如此，却也有所不同——乔丹在另一层面上相当地珍惜自己，也不得不如此。在合适的时机，他擅长于保证全身的每一个部位和每一丝能量在适合的时候被正确地消耗，而非被浪费。  
休息时间的每一分每一秒都是宝贵的。不知怎的，他居然在全美犯罪率最高的混乱城市得到了他最需要的东西。  
即便他看上去对蝙蝠侠的战斗风格不屑一顾，但某种意义上，在见过布鲁斯疤痕遍布又千锤百炼的裸体后没有人会不为此折服，足以和他所眼见的任何宏壮星系相媲美——这是个无比隐晦的秘密，从他们的初见之后，哈尔便永远以一个凡人的身份与蝙蝠侠感同身受。  
他能理解他。  
他知道他总能理解他。  
即使他们其中任何一个都不会亲口承认这点。

布鲁斯的第二次造访在四天之后的夜晚。一个非常恰如其分的时段，礼节性的事先通知和准点的敲门声，足够让哈尔整理好他弄乱的一切——毕竟这是布鲁斯的房子，虽然他绝大部分时候都想不起这一点。  
布鲁斯看上去还是那副老样子，趾高气昂又克制冷静，这世界上没有突发事件足以动摇他。他拎着那只眼熟的箱子（看来这次没有迪克的造访了，幸运的孩子），在进门坐下来的三句话内进入了正题。布鲁斯双手稳定而无情地取走伤口上的液体绷带（无视了乔丹吃痛的粗口），并且对伤愈情况作出一个精准的评估和建议，当他再次打开医疗箱准备消毒和用药时，看上去仿佛他和哈尔之间从未发生过任何催人失控的事。  
“抱歉。”  
“……为了什么？”数秒后，布鲁斯问。哈尔保证这个男人在他身后高高扬起了眉毛，露出他一如既往充满质疑和不信任的表情。该死。  
“那个，你知道的，”哈尔嘟哝说：“我可能确实表现得有那么一点点混蛋。就那么一点。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声：“很高兴你能认识到这一点，乔丹。足以让人感到欣慰。我甚至可以为此装作你以前从未如此若无其事地触怒我。”  
“……去你的，蝙蝠。”哈尔愤怒地回击道：“你不能因为我是那个唯一一个愿意好心指出你情感障碍症结的人而迁怒我，成熟点，布鲁斯，你该长大了。”  
布鲁斯在沙发上发出了低沉的笑声，牵动着厚重涌动的空气。  
结局是十分钟后哈尔发现自己兴致勃勃的老二在蝙蝠侠嘴里的同时，他正在忍着头晕目眩的快感奋力从茶几抽屉里往外掏润滑剂和安全套。你瞧，四天时间足够让伤口卖力地愈合稍许，并余裕他作出一些准备了。  
他毫不担心布鲁斯会对此抱有异议，若说这一年来他在布鲁斯·韦恩身上寻找到了什么新鲜的，那就是蝙蝠侠并不像他所一直表现得那么不可触碰及难以摧毁——至少不以那些通常的方式。  
那晚布鲁斯仍然没有留宿，但他在走之前在干巴巴的告别外又多说了一句。  
“我会在五天之内再来。”  
哈尔在几轮满足的放纵后懒洋洋地躺在床上朝他挥手：“你的房子，记得吗？随时随地为您效劳，甜心。”  
他几乎能听到布鲁斯轻蔑的鼻音。


	10. Chapter 10

所以事情就是这样了。一段短暂的奇妙赦免期。  
布鲁斯·韦恩和哈尔·乔丹达成了某种奇怪的默契，布鲁斯会在一周间的任何一天晚上造访这栋伯恩利区的公寓，但间隔从未超过五日。第三次之后他几乎没有空手来过，大多带着韦恩家管家亲手做的点心或菜品，被放置在打包精致的保温盒里。哈尔吃过一次后便评价为“足以征服宇宙的美味”。  
这些大概率被划分为一种蝙蝠侠的例行公事，但在他们每一回最终都会滚上床之后，各种客观的理由就显得不那么重要了。  
布鲁斯的性爱和他的人如出一辙，紧绷克制存于表面，经验丰富的傲慢是衬里——正是他的另一面所带来的优渥福利，而真正核心则滚滚沸如岩浆。想来这也是必然的。若非能够投入充分的燃料，蝙蝠侠又何能以凡人之躯一次又一次地越过生死之地。而每当哈尔被这股孤独又锐利的愤怒所包裹、撕扯、吞噬，在攀登顶峰中向那个浑身肌肉都蓄势待发的男人搂紧双臂发出咆哮，布鲁斯都会仿佛猛然在浑浊的激流中惊醒。  
“我的伤没事，混球。”哈尔坦荡地笑着，此时他的嗓音大多是沙哑的：“凭你还伤不了我。”  
而布鲁斯则会回报以一连串足令联盟所有人都目瞪口呆的低咒。  
当然唯一不会改变的，无论他们放纵到多晚，布鲁斯都不曾在公寓里过夜。  
哥谭的冬天缓慢得仿佛没有尽头。

绿灯侠的身体进入最后的愈合期，可吸收的缝合线已经完成了它的使命，新鲜的疤痕组织带着熟悉的麻痒在哈尔的背脊处循序渐进地进行收尾工序。不出意外在下一次更换绷带后，伤口便不再有感染的风险。  
显而易见，他无需再造访公寓。唯一值得庆幸的或许是OA的指令没有在乔丹身体难堪重负的时候下达。没人比他更看得清楚，那个状貌懒散随性的棕发飞行员在身体状况许可后的每时每刻都准备着毫不犹豫地投身宇宙星系，而这一点随着哈尔伤口的稳步愈合越发明晰。当布鲁斯每一次沉湎于感官铺陈下涌动的骇浪，电光流蹿过四肢百骸，他呼吸着哈尔·乔丹身上独特的、根深蒂固的味道。他偶尔会思考这种气息是否来自于某颗主序星的平衡曼丽的光芒。  
他甚至不知晓自己是否期待于留存这一刻——至少在他高潮时紧紧钳住灯侠手腕的瞬间，他无比确认手掌下炙热蓬勃又跃跃欲试的冲动和释放来自于一具人类男性真实而迷人的身躯。  
没人能够永远保有一颗璀璨的恒星。  
而他终其一生都在追逐和践行每一丝人类定义中的零概率事件。

布鲁斯坐在办公桌前眉间紧绷地沉思着，一支钢笔在他手指尖来回滑动。狄金森在今天第三次推开办公室的门，每一回都会收到来自韦恩总裁的意味不明的瞪视。  
“今天有未预约的拜访申请吗？”她的上司最后问道。  
狄金森摇摇头，似乎对这个提问感到无比困惑：“据我所知没有，先生。”她补充道：“如果有的话要直接拒绝掉吗？”  
“不。”布鲁斯想了想又说：“算了，拒掉吧。就说我没空。”  
她应诺后小心翼翼地再次提醒了他明晚慈善Gala的出席，并确认将晚会开幕的发言稿送至他的邮箱。  
“我想您应该至少先过目一次，”狄金森说：“毕竟我们是这次的主要赞助方。”  
布鲁斯在他的助理秘书合上门后揉了揉鬓角，调出自己的工作邮箱的同时触发了通讯器。  
在他飞速扫视第三段发言稿时，他的拨出讯号才被姗姗地接通了。  
“……怎么，老头子？”对面是个年轻而粗粝的男性声线，带着压根懒于掩饰的不耐，显然对这次的通讯并不抱有任何欣喜。  
而这把声音布鲁斯无论听到多少次都觉得微妙得不甚真实——至少难以彻底替代他记忆中那个刚刚进入变声期，触动着小小喉结的男孩的明亮嗓音。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯的双眼依然没有离开电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的字母：“我需要你帮个忙。”  
“嘿，找别人吧，”他的二儿子直接了当地说道：“我人不在哥谭。”  
“时间是明晚十点之后，”布鲁斯慢吞吞地接着说，无视了对方语气中隐含痛快的那部分：“我认为三十个小时足够你从克钦邦宽裕地回到新泽西了。你这次关于毒品供给链的调查也已经进入收尾，毕竟现在的缅甸并不是什么旅游的好选择。”他从容地停顿片刻：“我想不到你有什么理由逗留——”  
“——草！”他被对面红头罩恼怒的咒骂打断了：“你到底想干什么？！”  
“举手之劳而已，我明晚有个宴会难以脱身，”布鲁斯平静地说：“我希望你去帮乔丹的伤口更换一次绷带。”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你知道地点的，还是老地方。”  
一段时间沉默后——布鲁斯不急不缓地数着秒，杰森的吐字更像是从喉咙里一个个挤出来的：“事先声明，我没有任何打算帮你揽上的破事擦屁股，这从来不是我的义务。”  
“深表理解，孩子。既然如此，那我只能找第三位可能的知情人前往代劳了。”布鲁斯说：“顺便说一句，纵然从我个人审美角度来看，哈尔·乔丹仍然算得上是个性感并具有一定吸引力的男性。最后祝东南亚之旅顺利，杰森。”  
他就这样切断了通讯——而并不意外地，三分钟后他得到了一个来自红头罩的主动呼入。  
“你他妈欠我的，老蝙蝠。”  
至少这回，杰森听上去确确实实打算以最快的速度回到哥谭了。

“啊——”哈尔打开门，堪堪来得及把满面的惊讶收回眼中，但他的嘴巴却通常先于大脑行动：“见了鬼了，怎么是你？”  
门外站着一个懒散的年轻男人，套着令人倍感亲切的机车夹克——如果能尽可能无视上头的一些状貌弹孔的焦痕，短而无序的黑发，眼熟而刻薄的嘴唇，一双远超他固有年纪的冰蓝色双眼。他有着接近哈尔的身高和毫不输给他的身材，靴底不耐地点着门前的地砖。  
“他妈的假日惊喜。”杰森·托德有气无力地说：“能让我进去了吗？”  
绿灯侠侧身让来访者进门时，脸上浮现出些许若有所思的神情。

不出意外，这应该是他最后一次换药。布鲁斯上回看到他的伤口时脸上总算不再露出那种同时混合着谴责和自责的操蛋表情，而哈尔在这一个月里早就对此完全免疫——比如视如无睹地和蝙蝠侠毫无障碍地调情。  
最后结局是他在昨晚接到了布鲁斯一贯风格冷硬简洁的消息。对方告知哈尔他今晚将难以抽身，但与此同时他会让一个“合适的人选”代替他的来访。  
这就是个高效明确的单方面通知，接受者将没有任何质疑的余地。哈尔握着手机的时候忍不住嗤笑，毕竟布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩在做决定时从来不需要参考旁人的意见。  
有趣的是，也同样的是布鲁斯这个男人，他总能在各种看似循序而乏味的程序中搞出让人瞠目结舌的东西来彰显他独树一帜的糟糕性格。哈尔确信自己深受其扰，也确信自己绝不是唯一一个。  
而此时此刻站在厨房中岛边，开始自发自觉煮咖啡的那个年轻人，无疑就是这两点的鲜明体现。  
“嘿，小子，”哈尔大声对那个倒霉鬼说：“给我也来一杯！”  
杰森朝他慢慢悠悠地竖起中指。


	11. Chapter 11

“我想过好几个可能。”哈尔承认道：“无可争议地，你的出现还是让我耳目一新。”  
相较于在联盟中十分活跃的迪克，哈尔与杰森并不熟悉。这是一个家族讳莫如深的话题，导致他对蝙蝠侠第二任罗宾的种种也不过仅限于碎片式的耳闻，但他所听到的每一部分都贯穿着谬误和挣扎，和一个骄傲的英雄义警故事相差甚远。而布鲁斯本人则从未在他面前提起过有关于红头罩的任何消息。  
“哈。”杰森背倚大理石流理台边缘，端着马克杯发出一声含糊又满足的咕哝，哥谭的冬天已经进入尾声，但简单的夹克和汗衫的组合依然不足够御寒。他站在那儿，就像他这年纪任何一个普通的青年那样，自得而惬意地享受一杯咖啡足以驱走风霜的暖意，眼角舒适地微微皱了起来。  
看上去竟是如此生机勃勃而怪诞有趣。  
哈尔心中缓缓涌过一阵奇异的情绪。他很少有身处长辈立场的自觉，这通常不符合他的性格，即使他是指导者与教育者，但他向来对权威和经验的压制不屑一顾——见鬼，事实上他的哥哥就有拥两个孩子。  
他有多久没见到他们了？  
当意识到与杰森的年龄差距之后，哈尔的思绪莫名滑向那晚布鲁斯和迪克站在门口看似简短而吝啬的会面。  
“抱歉，让我再暖和下。我刚从该死的热带回来。”给自己倒第二杯时杰森背对着他说，他的肩膀是松弛的，就像待在一个无比熟稔的地方。这孩子和他来自家庭的每个成员都拥有这种奇特的能力。他们会紧张和恐惧，会悲伤会绝望，但似乎掩盖真正的情绪流露已经是流淌在血管中的本能。  
“据我所知热衷于这种破事的只有退役军人事务部和……布鲁斯。”哈尔清了清嗓子说：“或许该说抱歉的是我，这显然不是你分内的事。”  
杰森扬起头戏谑道：“啊哈，毕竟那混蛋只有在差遣和命令他人方面的才能无可匹敌。”  
哈尔也同样端起面前的咖啡露出笑容：“无法更加同意。”

整个换药包扎的过程十分安静，杰森的技术很棒，在处理伤口的熟练程度上也是一样，哈尔尽可能不去想其中的必要性和实践性。这个孩子可能刚满二十五岁，也可能没有。  
“感觉如何？”杰森最后问。  
哈尔动了动身体，诚恳地表态：“实话实说，比前一位护士好多了，早知道我应该在第二次时候就申请换人。”  
杰森爽朗地大笑起来，笑声里编织着由衷的愉快和跳跃的骄傲：“相信我，伙计，老头子配不上你，你绝对值得更好的。”  
哈尔微微吃了一惊，他似乎对杰森就这样若无其事又满不在乎地把某些“私密”翻扯出来感到不可思议——鉴于另一方是蝙蝠侠，但他又迅速释然了——如果布鲁斯愿意把这个男孩送到这儿，说明他完全保有他的信任和默许了任何可能的知情权。  
不过据他所知，布鲁斯绝无可能向他的养子们亲口透漏半点个人的床榻之事，尤其在他们之前差点因为他的性向公开问题彻底翻脸之后。  
所以……杰森——红头罩到底从哪儿知道的这些？  
“啊哈，你猜得到的，”哈尔穿回自己的衬衫，在仔细扣纽扣时以轻松的口吻说：“我和他不是那种——至少不是你以为的那种关系。一些无聊时期的乐子，毕竟韦恩领主总要想个办法以防我在他的领土上胡作非为。”  
杰森没有对此进行进一步的声明或反驳，他只是盯着哈尔的眼睛，大咧咧地在另一张沙发上坐下来伸开腿，左臂搭着柔软的靠背好像他才是这儿的主人。哈尔平静地回望他，直到这个年轻人不置可否地移开视线。  
“尝尝这个。我回蝙蝠洞拿医疗箱时候就在边上的，我想可能有人希望我把它一起带来。”杰森屈起背，打开桌上他带来的纸盒推到哈尔面前。里面是一个正方体的多层蛋糕，表面覆着一层完美而精致的巧克力：“欧培拉。”他简单地解释说。  
哈尔在忙着把甜品送进嘴里前尽可能抽空赞叹道：“我得说你家管家是个他妈的宇宙奇迹。”  
他看到杰森嘴角一闪而过一个短促的微笑，在这个房间里的第一次，看起来无比真诚：“阿尔弗雷德永远是最棒的。”   
“今天第二次表示赞同，”哈尔说：“或许我们拥有比想象中更多的共同点。”  
可能是聊韦恩管家让这个看似寡言的年轻人意外了打开话匣：“嘿，你知道，就算是他也不可能逼迫我做我不想做的事。”  
哈尔扬起眉毛：“倍感荣幸，所以我有什么吸引了你，孩子？”  
杰森拉过盒子，也从甜品上切下一块，慢条斯理地品尝着：“我去过宇宙，几次。我知道这在你听来很微不足道。”  
“我永远不会这么评论，杰森。”哈尔温和地说：“我相信这个世界上绝大部分人都没有这般勇气和机遇。”  
男孩笑了笑：“我和我朋友一起经历过塔马兰的战争。意外卷入，登上飞船前我甚至还没有结束一场糟糕的约会。”  
“哈，一场约会？”哈尔说：“之后发生了什么？”  
“她是个金发的空姐，然后她被迫飞了一班她这辈子最远的航线。”  
“靠，不是吧，你把你的普通人女友带去了战乱的塔马兰星？我猜猜还有谁，科莉？那位漂亮的红发公主殿下？”  
“前女友。是的，但我们确保她完好无损地回到了地球，前提是她的心脏确实无比强韧。”  
“你是个疯狂的小混球。”哈尔感慨地呻吟起来：“你明白我们花多少力气确保每个扇区的平民待在足够安全的地方吗？”  
“或许，”杰森蓝色的双眸中跳跃着明亮的光点：“说实话，这些旅程让我——”他眯眼搜寻了一番：“非常难忘。这不是某种形容，它们确确实实满足了我过去的一些幻想，比一个男孩的想象更宏美壮观，更出乎意料。并且我确信这种感官也将同样充斥我的未来。”  
“宇宙确实是这样一个地方，杰森。它让人迷失方向，也令人为之狂热。”哈尔开口时神情敬畏而平静：“如果不是它本身对我具有难以置信的吸引力，我无法做到花费一半人生梭巡其中。”  
杰森沉默地观望，眼底有些许波动：“但又是什么让你能够一次又一次地返回地球？”  
哈尔的看着茶几桌角上他叫不出款式的纹样，喃喃道：“我想我会耗费剩下所有时间思考这个。”他忽然眨了眨眼睛，像是猛然间想起什么，语调奇异地说：“这么说，你喜欢黑衣人？”  
杰森嗤笑道：“得了，有谁会不喜欢黑衣人？我是说，它的内容确实怪诞不堪，但那是爆炸式的，不是吗？”  
“噢，最糟糕的消息，我居然他妈输给布鲁斯十块钱。”  
“什么？”  
哈尔高高扬起眉毛，兴致勃勃地说：“不过至少现在，我大概能够理解为什么迪克会倾心于你了。你这辈子都不会停止给他带来新鲜的东西。”  
一段时间的寂静——但并不让人觉得难堪，而是蕴含着某些有趣的氛围。哈尔认为这更像是一场欲罢不能的隐形挑战，他过去从未接触过那么让人头痛发笑的东西。该死的蝙蝠式家族。  
“怎么做到的？他不可能会说。”杰森在飞快的思索后坦诚道。  
“他当然不会说。”这简直不会成为一个问题：“你的兄弟来的那天，布鲁斯在房间里发现了一个不礼貌的小礼物，但这不是迪克的风格。我想或许是某个当时无法到场的家伙将好奇心放错了地方，直到我今天看到了你。推论是相互的，杰森。在你告诉我布鲁斯对我来说太过混账的时候，你也暴露了你自己的隐私。”  
“该死，”杰森摇摇头，自嘲地哂笑了一声：“哈，那不是什么秘密，但也不是公开情报。仅此而已。”  
“所以，我是否可以理解为，”哈尔摸着下巴的胡茬，惊奇地说：“你们家以像侦探一样相互窥视对方的私人生活为表达感情的途径？”  
那年轻男孩咧开一个大大的笑容——充满了匪夷所思的攻击性和挑战欲：“欢迎来到哥谭，绿灯侠。”

杰森走的时候哈尔简直都想挽留他了。他几乎想不到哪怕一个会让布鲁斯——或者任何一个拥有正常心脏的人不喜爱上这个孩子的理由。他或许确实没能以正确合理的方式成长，但他仍然蜕变成了一个独立而出色的男人。  
他想迪克一定也看到了这些。  
“嘿，”哈尔倚在门框边，看杰森把脚伸进他的靴子里：“保护好你自己。你知道很多人都在乎你，孩子。”他简单地叮嘱道，就像一个真正的长辈。  
杰森皱了皱鼻尖朝他摆摆手：“我不觉得你作为一个伤员讲这个有足够说服力。”  
“反面案例大多数时候才更有说服力，”哈尔慢慢敛起笑意：“我想说，如果你碰到布鲁斯，就说我可能随时都会离开，不出意外就在这几天。我很——感激他的慷慨。所以不需要更多了。”  
杰森直起腰看着他的眼睛，手里拎着那个熟悉的医疗箱：“他讨厌二手情报，你自己去告诉他。”  
不，哈尔想，这显然不会发生。


	12. Chapter 12

在晚宴即进入尾声，布鲁斯收到了一条匿名号码的讯息。  
“搞定了。”  
干净利落没有任何多余的废话。  
他松弛地耸起眉打算把手机塞回口袋时，又收到了第二条。  
“当真？你不会把这次该死的见面作为告别的对吧？乔丹应该得到一切他所值得的，B，即使他不幸地恰好碰到的是你。”  
噢，他有说过他的二儿子是个惹人火大的小混蛋吗？  
事实真相是，布鲁斯确确实实思考过哈尔的话……关于他的性向和某些个人选择，这就是为什么他去了第二次，却没有去最后一次的原因——部分原因。他依然无法开口——见鬼，对他来说坦诚不比徒步穿过荒漠来得更容易。  
所以他让杰森过去是有意义的，并且他知道杰森会在一定程度上理解——他们平时都竭尽全力装作看不到相互间极度相似的地方。那些相似之处的边缘锋利粗糙，痛苦晦涩，鲜血淋漓，布鲁斯多数时候宁愿它们并不存在。  
这条信息表明杰森确实如此，虽然过程充满不必要的嘲讽。当然那孩子本就不会表现出多少热情，那是迪克的风格。但哈尔收买人心的速度和能力还是让他稍稍吃了一惊。  
他重新端起香槟杯，没有回复。

布鲁斯通常不会喝醉……绝大多数时候不会，酒精对他没有丝毫好处。  
但他第二天上午——可能接近中午进入韦恩塔时显然还没有完全摆脱宿醉遗留的头痛，阿司匹林对他身体的作用十分有限。所以当他穿过前厅的过程中甚至没有听到背后的呼喊声。那个可怜的前台员工直到他停下等电梯才追上他。  
“韦恩先生！请留步！”  
布鲁斯慢吞吞转过身，尽可能让自己的脸看起来没那么可怕。  
“什么事？”  
“是这样的，先生，”那位女职员穿着高跟鞋跑得气喘吁吁：“今天早上大概八点左右有位先生在前台留了一把钥匙。”她平缓了一下呼吸接着说：“他希望能转交到你手中，没有其余的留言。我……我不确定，韦恩先生，我知道这不符合程序，如果你不接受我可以处理。但他看上去非常——”  
她的声音很快消失了，因为她的顶头上司正瞪着她，像瞪着一张陌生的骷髅面具。  
绿灯侠离开的时候布鲁斯显然还在睡梦中。对于一个两面身份都拥有丰富夜生活的人来说，早起从来不是一个通常的选项。但伯恩利区公寓警报和监视系统连接着蝙蝠洞，如果他想，他会立刻知道的。  
即使出于某些因素没有，到头来他也总会知道的——比如该死的从一个他连名字都叫不出的公司员工那儿。

一直以来布鲁斯始终在致力于平衡他的存在，至少是确保具有控制性的。他的本能以及成长经历不允许让一切偏离轨道——严谨的策略和缜密的计划拯救了不止一次他和这星球上所有人的屁股。布鲁斯深以为然，直到他愚蠢地把一个完全的不稳定因素邀请进他的地盘。  
他难以彻底忽略掉哈尔身在哥谭的事实，在意识到之前，他的世界已经开始朝那颗自由明亮的一等星倾斜，悄声而无息，不多且缓慢，但足使他被迫滑向那栋伯恩利区的公寓楼。五天一次的固定造访令这种状况以奇怪的模式续存下去，以及每一回之后都只是微小地弯曲上那么一个度——相当惊人是不是？此前他一直以为哈尔·乔丹是那种衷情于电光四溅的开放式、爆炸式性爱的类型，永远不知疲倦的主导者，充满了叫人无暇喘息的疯狂节奏——并非说他们之间缺乏张力和激情，事实恰恰相反——只是除此以外的，他在床上展现出了出乎意料份额的耐心和包容力，某种层面上甚至可以说是……绅士的。  
他完全承受和接纳了布鲁斯·韦恩的另一面——怀疑而愤怒，厌世而尖刻的一面——并且不带任何犹豫和保留，仿佛他早在一开始就看清了这个男人的面目。就好像总在笑着说，来吧，布鲁斯，让我瞧瞧你这家伙还能有什么更糟的？  
哈尔·乔丹的笑容，琥珀色的瞳孔和松散的棕发，大腿内侧的伤疤和轻佻的手指，这就是布鲁斯绝不能够在伯恩利公寓过夜的全部理由。  
是的，他得到了超乎寻常的东西，远不止是几场酣畅淋漓的放纵那么简单直白。但同时他也付出了异常沉重的代价——他所悉心维持至今的堡垒在倾倒的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
这太过了。  
他确信他需要一定的空间和时间来解决这份困扰。远离，冷静以及思考，前因后果，审度利弊，寻求方案，这就是通常做法。可这回他干得其实没那么漂亮，他在一场虚华到令人作呕的晚宴上狼狈地喝过了头，只因为他突然发现他本可以在一间温馨安静的公寓里和一个性感的男人分享一份完美的法式甜品或者他妈的随便别的什么。  
唯一庆幸的是，杰森的好奇心远远不到能让他前嫌尽释并开始多管闲事的地步，就算他发现了某些端倪，这刁钻刻薄的小鬼。如果是迪克，他就无法保证这一点了。

在和哈尔的会面后没多久，杰森忽然独自造访了大宅——当然他特意挑了他老爹不在家的时候，但这毫无疑问是现象级的大跨步。阿尔弗雷德高兴坏了，因为杰森甚至留下来吃了顿晚餐，陪提姆做一场（不含相互殴打份额的）实训，最后向老管家要了一份某种甜品——据说是欧培拉——的详细食谱。而布鲁斯对后者持有一定的疑虑。  
迪克开始以正常的频率回家，他看上去——很不错，放松轻快的笑容，活跃的肢体动作和随时随地热忱的援助，即使布鲁斯不愿这么痛快地承认这点。他还不曾和迪克或者杰森其中任何一人谈谈他们之间发生的事，他还没想好该怎么做才不会把事情搞得更砸。哈尔是对的，或许他的不坦率让他在某种意义上失去了这份立场。  
事实上，在发现他最大的两个儿子的关系后布鲁斯只感到一阵猛烈而绝望的愤怒——他想着，这绝不允许发生，他们必须分开，无论用什么方法。  
不，不是因为什么该死的性向问题或者世俗眼光，他从不在乎这个。  
——只因为他们是义警，必须在危险下保全自身，他们已经背负太多了。而这份感情纠葛可能会在未来某天被恶意利用、扰乱判断、摧毁理性，然后杀死他们中的任何一个。他无法想象再承受一次那种折磨，他不确定这次自己能够活下来。  
但当那天深夜迪克顶着寒风出现在公寓门口，他看着他的大儿子，疲惫的脸上挂着来自一个普通青年柔软的笑意，布鲁斯忽然意识到迪克是从何而来——并非指他没有获取这个情报……而是他在刹那间切实感受到了。  
——因为他自己的背后就是一间干净而温暖的公寓，他刚刚和绿灯侠拌完嘴并取得阶段性胜利，内心足像个小孩子一样洋洋得意。  
哈尔……哈尔本身的存在就改变……或软化了他——他们已经背负太多了，偶尔放下一会儿也未尝不可。  
他想，他亏欠着他每一个孩子。可能也亏欠着自己。  
而现在绿灯侠离开了，他的一切终于又回归了正轨，如愿以偿完美复位。不，不仅仅是恢复原状……而是比之前更好——常年积郁于此的冰封开始消融。  
哥谭的春天降临了。

三周后，他去了伯恩利区的公寓。  
过去短短几次拜访让布鲁斯意识到哈尔的随身物品似乎并不太多，仿佛在行军中一样实用简洁，并且始终尽可能不往屋子里增添任何带有私人意味的物品。他那只黑色的旧行李箱永远就搁在床边最顺手的地方。而现在，这间公寓被收拾打扫得干干净净，哈尔·乔丹的痕迹像没有存在过一样全部消失了。  
两个月后，布鲁斯把那把该死的钥匙从左手边的抽屉里取出来——因为它又一次卡在一堆纸质文件中并彻底惹毛了他。  
他把它扔进了最底层一格的角落里。


	13. Chapter 13

哥谭离不开他，这座疯狂的城市像一道牢不可破的诅咒，将他死死地纠缠在原地。蝙蝠侠不停歇地战斗，受伤，流血，在伤口还未及愈合时再次重复整个过程，是的，倒下的总比残存的要多，但罪恶永远在这条地狱探入人间的夹缝中源源不断地涌现。中途他不乏抽身处理各种额外事务，比如联盟撞上的各种麻烦（那帮家伙没他不行是不？），以及来自于他另一个身份的社交应酬。  
他确实没什么喘息的空间和时间，惯例的夜巡后为了一份情报或毒品样本夜晚满面胡茬地坐在计算机前，用几杯咖啡熬到天色熹微，隔日又衣着光鲜地出现在某个声色犬马的高档派对。  
时间模糊而无声地流淌而过，布鲁斯某天早晨坐在餐桌前，手中握着叉子忽然停了下来。莫名地，他猛地想起有一晚他赤身躺在伯恩利公寓的床上，床单皱巴巴的还有些未涸的痕迹，没关严实的浴室里传来水声，门缝里溢出一些蒸腾的白雾。蓝牙音箱里传出来自一个棕发男人奇怪品味的老牌蓝调。床头玻璃杯底还残有金黄色液体——是他带来的雪莉桶麦芽威士忌，最好的年份。哪怕很清楚十分钟后就将起身离开，但不知怎的，在这一刻布鲁斯却感到他能够完完全全地保有自身。  
他不是蝙蝠侠，不是黑暗骑士，不是一名侦探或义警，甚至不是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他……只是他自己而已。一个在纵情后的睡意中对生理感官坦诚的男人。  
这里的一切都营造出一种幸存的错觉，在他身上形成他本该避所不及的细微裂缝。他得以从那里透出沉默而缓和的呼吸。  
那些日子分明才过去四个多月，布鲁斯却以为像隔了整整一个世纪那么久——一块厚厚的磨砂玻璃将某种灼眼的翠绿分散得难以捕捉。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”桌子一侧的提姆侧过脸疑惑地打量他。这是哥谭一个普通而安静的早晨，不过通常糟糕的事情就紧随其后。  
布鲁斯皱眉：“你从哪里得出的结论？”  
“嗯，没什么，你看上去有点……心不在焉。”红罗宾将视线拉回自己盘子里的培根，谨慎地表示：“你这三天加起来睡眠时间不超过十个小时，我认为你需要休息。”他补充道：“在阿尔弗雷德发怒之前。”  
“谢谢建议，”布鲁斯淡淡地说：“我会考虑。”  
提姆识趣地闭上嘴，看上去仿佛正打算和他的早餐进行一场生死决斗。  
“提姆，”布鲁斯默默叹了口气，让自己的口吻尽量不那么咄咄逼人，听着更像是一个家长而非决断者：“你最近怎么样？我是说所有的一切，你都可以跟我聊聊。”  
提姆有些诧异的抬起头，布鲁斯显然没有错过男孩眼里一闪而过的雀跃，让他忽然觉得这个该死的早晨和熬夜的头痛并没那么糟了。  
“噢，你知道的，那些可爱的笨蛋还是老样子。我们解决麻烦，同时也制造麻烦。”提姆微笑了起来：“前天巴特吃光了冰箱里的蛋糕，他动作太快了，压根没人注意到。唯一的问题那是金妮和卡西花了两个半小时排队买到的限定品——康为了保护基地不被破坏作出了最大努力，我想他确实尽力了。”  
一口气说到这儿提姆停了下来又看了看养父，意识到布鲁斯正在微笑时他也露出笑容：“学校很顺利，除了上个月你不在哥谭的时候，迪克十分想去家长见面日最终被我否决了，我认为事后必须应付所有想打听他号码的女性是个糟糕的主意。”  
“哈。”布鲁斯发出一声含糊的轻嗤。  
“说到迪克，”提姆小幅度地舞动着他的餐叉：“他们最近好像在捣鼓某种新武器。”  
“他们？”  
“啊……”提姆小心地眨了眨眼睛：“就是迪克和杰森。他们最近经常碰面，我觉得这不是什么坏事——”  
布鲁斯挥挥手：“你继续说。”  
“杰森之前花了将近四个月翘掉了一条从金三角——主要是从缅甸那儿开始流入美国的毒品原料供给线，费了不少力气。他从当地毒枭那儿收缴了两把有趣的武器，现在正想办法搞清楚这种技术的原理。”  
“有趣的武器？”  
“比较贴近的说法应该叫‘气体刀刃’，一个半手掌大的小玩意儿，但是提供的压缩率远超意料。”提姆比划了一下：“我见过一次，十分灵便的东西，相当锋利，长度可控，普通的搜查技术根本无法辨识。杰森说他差点吃了苦头……你知道让他认栽可不容易。”  
布鲁斯内心一怔，放下餐具露出凝思的神情：“提姆，详细和我说说。”

他多少有些懊悔当初没有更详细地询问哈尔受伤的具体情况，这通常不是蝙蝠侠会犯的失误。可又能如何？那天他站在公寓的沙发前几乎无暇他顾，只有勉力按捺下全身无名的怒火，只因某个试图独自掩盖伤情却又表现得若无其事的男人。  
布鲁斯闷头睡了一觉，又在地下待了半晚，第二天亲自跑了趟布鲁德海文。不过开门的夜翼显然对他的来访毫无准备。  
“布鲁斯！？你在海文做什么？”  
“杰森在你这儿吗？”他劈头问道。  
迪克将他让进屋内时匆匆忙忙地将四散各地的衣物揉成一堆扔进卧室，布鲁斯对夹在里头显眼的夹克和枪带没有发表任何评论。  
“他……现在不在。”迪克很快意识到他的公寓就是个证物和线索齐全的犯罪现场，此时在养父面前的任何掩盖都会显得愚蠢而徒劳：“你找杰森有什么事？”  
布鲁斯刚想开口，直到他忽然发现迪克口吻和姿态是谨慎且具有防备性的——他的长子套着一件过于宽松的哥谭骑士队T恤，交叉双臂靠墙面朝客厅，脸上混着些许不合时段的惺忪睡意，但他的视线并没有太过松弛。  
可能连迪克自己都没意识到他希望杰森远离伤害的保护欲是如此惊人而广博。布鲁斯无法登上赦免名单，因为过去他们的关系就是这样运作的。他们伤害他们深爱的人，相互攻击彼此，但迪克则永远在尽力纠正这一切。  
话到嘴边布鲁斯忽然改了口——他想他还没有紧迫到抽不出和儿子聊天的时间：“夜班结束？”  
“显而易见，”迪克有些狐疑地看了他一眼，肩膀微微放松：“很高兴你终于良心发现你搅断了我的补眠时间。”  
“你们——”布鲁斯没在意迪克嘟哝的无害嘲讽：“最近怎么样？”  
“呃，一切照旧？”迪克看上去更困惑了，这种程度的寒暄让布鲁斯的来意更加迷离：“所以你到底有什么事？杰森他——”  
布鲁斯抬手阻止他：“我只是确认一下，很高兴你们都很平安。”他轻轻抽动鼻尖：“从进门开始房间里传来的是什么味道？”  
“噢，妈的。这太别扭了。”迪克的肢体语言已经全部松开了，他摇摇头走到布鲁斯面前拉开椅子一屁股坐下来，目光锐利而温柔地望着养父：“如果你是真的在好奇而不是顾左右而言他，我的回答是，那是杰森在熬煮的牛高汤，中午我们打算吃洋葱汤和奶酪配法棍。”  
布鲁斯有些诧异：“杰森他……会做饭？”  
“他会，布鲁斯。只是过去没那种让他可以花上几个小时站在厨房里研究菜谱的机遇。他总该有放下枪的时候对吧？”迪克耸耸肩：“事实上，这段时间来杰森是我不把自己饿死在布鲁德海文的保障。哦对了，阿福还给过他一本手抄菜谱。他在二十年前就意识到你不是一个合适的传递人选了。”  
布鲁斯扬起眉毛：“很荣幸被告知，迪克。”  
迪克顽皮地微笑起来：“随时为你效劳，B。”  
此时门口传来密码和警报被有序解锁的运作声，两人同时向玄关望去，一个高大的年轻男人正抱着两大个纸袋瞪着他们。  
“他妈的搞什么？”他说：“这就是你急着把我喊回来的理由？我百里香都没买到。”他抱怨道。  
“嗨，杰。”迪克轻松探头：“布鲁斯好像找你有事。但他似乎非得亲口对你说不可。”  
“没那么夸张。”  
“遇到什么麻烦，老头子？”杰森走进来路过他们把购物袋放进厨房，揭开锅子顺手搅了搅熬煮的汤，一股引人食指大动的香味瞬间在这间小小的安全屋里弥散开来。  
一阵久违的温暖在布鲁斯的腹中鼓动，他想他下次再造访时可以捎上一瓶红酒。  
“我听说你之前在缅甸毒枭手里收缴过一种特殊的武器？能够将高度压缩的气体自由释放形成武器。”  
杰森的背影停下动作，似乎在斟酌形势：“确有其事。”他最后说：“那种技术连罗伊都没见过，并且目前难以复制。”  
“我对此有些线索，但是我需要一个样本来确认。”布鲁斯思索了片刻，补充道：“它的流通可能并非来源于地球。”  
“等等——”迪克插嘴道：“你怎么知道那么详细？你甚至都没见过实物？”  
“哈尔·乔丹。”他看到杰森轻轻转身，正用一种若有所思的眼神望过来：“他背后的伤口就是被类似武器所伤，在他追捕一伙被达尔星奴隶主雇佣的宇宙海盗的时候。”


	14. Chapter 14

布鲁斯必须承认这种感觉……有些奇异。  
当杰森站在炉子前皱起眉欲言又止时，迪克忽然欢快地出声提议“大家一起坐下来详细聊聊，反正汤快煮好了，不赶时间的话吃了饭再走怎么样”，好像完全忘记了自己正在为夜班补眠的事实。  
于是有那么一瞬间杰森的表情看上去像是快爆发了——他怒瞪他的兄长，嘴角紧绷着，握着长柄汤匙的右臂上方的二头肌微微鼓起。  
布鲁斯无声叹了口气：“听着，我——”  
“随便你们。”他在听到杰森开口时停住了，而他的二儿子已经重新专注于他的高汤：“事先声明，蹭饭的人没有资格挑三拣四。”年轻男人愤愤嘟哝道。  
迪克在对面朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，露出一个明亮的笑容。  
“相信我，他绝对不讨厌多个人欣赏他的厨艺。”夜翼用口型悄悄地说。  
“格雷森。”杰森头也不回道：“不要向他灌输什么奇怪的观念。”  
迪克则吐着舌头做了个鬼脸。  
这一幕对这整个家庭来说都绝对是新奇的，而布鲁斯所能做的一切就是闭上嘴接受它。所以总得来说结果还不赖，他离开布鲁德海文的时候带着他想要的武器样本和一个酒饱饭足的胃袋。即便身为世界最顶尖的侦探也推想不到自己会在某天吃到一顿由杰森亲手做的午餐——而他们就像真正的一家人一样坐在一起，虽然他的大儿子欣然承担了餐桌上百分之九十的话题。迪克甚至在他出门前偷偷塞过来一个密封的保温盒。  
“这盒汤带给阿尔弗雷德，让他尝尝。”他说：“杰森会很想知道他的评价的。”

回到哥谭后当天稍晚些时候，一份来自红头罩的加密文件发到了蝙蝠洞的服务器上。里面涵盖了他在缅甸的部分情报和得到武器的过程。杰森对待正事一向执着，但即便是他也没能查清源头。  
布鲁斯心不在焉地在电脑前坐到傍晚，当他意识到自己确确实实难以有所突破，各种意义上的——他很少这样难以集中注意力，思绪像落入清水中的水性墨一样四散游荡。他甚至花了十分钟来回味比较杰森的洋葱汤和阿尔弗雷德一贯味道的区别（结论是阿尔弗雷德不可超越），除此之外更多的……还有一些别的什么。  
模糊的不甚清晰，不安地搅动着，又在他耳边不住地嗡嗡作响。  
——当然不得不承认他对于宇宙中某些生命活动的情报缺失也一样令人不快。  
这就是蝙蝠侠在晚上八点驱车到韦恩塔，又从哥谭的传送点进入瞭望塔的部分原因。  
休息室的门都安静地闭合着，布鲁斯路过时无声地匆匆扫视了一眼。三分钟后他在中控室遇到了约翰·斯图尔特，这位前海军陆战队员向他彬彬有礼地问好。  
你瞧，全宇宙的绿灯侠只有某人对待蝙蝠侠的态度足像个高中二年级的小混球。  
“联盟遇到什么问题了吗？”斯图尔特看上去有些许紧张：“理论上在瞭望塔我不应该消息滞后。”  
布鲁斯严谨地作出否认：“至少目前一切正常。”  
绿灯侠松了口气笑了：“好吧，这不怪我，布鲁斯。你的出现基本都意味着哪儿出现状况了。”  
布鲁斯只是盯着一块显示舱内监控的显示屏，似乎正在思考某个十分复杂的问题。  
“你对达尔星熟悉吗？”他忽然问道。  
“只是有所了解，毕竟不是属于我的扇区。”斯图尔特说：“那个星球的制度显然有些落后不堪，被一批令人头疼的奴隶主的统治着。”  
布鲁斯缓缓地点头：“之前乔丹和他们打过交道。”  
“哈，没错——我敢打赌哈尔百分百把他们惹毛了，你了解他的，一向看不惯那些自以为处处高人一等的家伙。”斯图尔特诚恳地表态：“如果有需要你可以借用我的灯戒，我们的情报是互通的。”见布鲁斯没有吭声，他又接着从善如流道：“当然，你要直接找哈尔谈我想也没问题，他现在就在地球。”  
“我知道他是一周前回来的。”布鲁斯平静地说：“谢谢你真诚的建议，约翰，我会考虑的。”  
斯图尔特看着他，最后拍了拍他的肩膀离开了。

这个季节的西海岸总得来说相当舒服，从海边吹来的风夹杂着些许不太恼人的咸腥气息，夏日已近在眼前。  
哈尔倚在一家靠海小酒馆的露台边，身边堆着锈迹斑斑的乐谱架和几张旧椅子。今晚没有乐队演出，所以他可以一个人待在这里直到他厌倦。萨姆·史密斯的歌声混在室内骚动不已的喧闹中飘出来，到达露台时在空气里几乎一吹就散了。  
距离他上次离开地球——把一把钥匙交在韦恩塔前台转身而去——已经整整四个多月。这次的军团任务本没那么久，但他从OA回归便一直在莫戈待着直到下一次指令的到达。  
如此重复到第三次，基洛沃格忍无可忍地把他踹回了2814扇区。  
“你看上去糟成一团。”军团教官向他咆哮道：“你需要一个假，傻蛋。和你的灯戒一起滚去充能。”  
他全程沐浴在凯尔同情的目光中。  
一周前他回来后才真正意识到自己无家可归的悲惨境地，他在街上漫无目的地徘徊了一个小时，最后拨通了卡萝尔·费里斯的电话。  
卡萝尔在他喃喃的叙述中得到了足够多的信息，她把他大骂了一顿，说你他妈真是个难以置信的傻瓜，向人求助不会让你那该死的自尊心灰飞烟灭。  
好吧，他确实是的。哈尔苦涩地想。显然这不是他第一次听到这种话。  
三个小时后他带着简单的行李搬进了海滨城的一个小套间，这儿是费里斯航空过去的员工宿舍，目前有几间暂时闲置着。  
哈尔发自内心地感激那个总是在准备伸出援手的女人。他们或许因为各种原因最终不适合作为情侣走下去，但卡萝尔·费里斯永远是他毋庸置疑的好友。

时隔近半年重新回到扎堆的人类族群中，哈尔难以否认他确确实实怀念着这种感觉。这也是他在这一周里尽可能地花时间待在闹市区的原因，虽然他绝大多数时候什么都不做，只是看着——在咖啡店靠窗的座位，公园掉漆的长椅，酒吧外的木板露台，看那些匆匆忙忙的人群在他面前来来往往，从不驻足。  
他并不觉得无聊——在见证与感受过宇宙中无数文明的濒危与毁灭后，没人比他更清楚地了解其背后所含深沉的意义。而他认识的一批家伙，永不放弃地耗费其所有生命和精力来确保这一幕的续存。  
他眼前似乎又一次出现了那双钢蓝色眼眸。如同火焰在熊熊燃烧，又蔓延着深不见底的墨色。  
“嘿。”身后传来重量经过木板的挤压声。  
哈尔回过头，一个黑发的男人站在他面前，手里端着一杯麦芽色的酒。  
陌生而清秀的脸孔，身材有些瘦削，年纪大概三十上下。  
“有什么事吗？”哈尔懒懒地抬了抬眉毛问。  
“你一个人吗？我看到你站在这儿很久了，”那人问，露出一个笑容：“我请你喝一杯？最简单的威士忌加冰，如果你不介意的话。顺便，我是乔什。”  
“哈罗德，哈尔就可以，”哈尔耸耸肩接过对方递来的酒杯，他什么时候都不会拒绝一杯免费的酒：“你知道的，这儿只是普通的酒吧。”他抿了一口说道。  
“啊，是的，因为……我注意到你似乎拒绝了两个女士的邀请，所以——”乔什目光发亮地试探着：“如果冒犯到你，我道歉。”  
哈尔承认，他选在这儿消磨原本确实打算找点乐子的。他虽然男女两可，但女性总是他的通常选择。但他无法忽视那股无时不刻不在心底涌动的烦躁感。就像一个难以停歇的尖啸，越靠近地球就越发清晰，该死地从体内向外穿透他的颅骨和耳膜。  
一个糟糕的危机警告。警示所必须远离的东西正在侵蚀他，而他对此视若不见。  
如果真的打个一两炮就能解决这个，哈尔不会介意的……也许。但当他无法在女性面前维持足够游刃有余的状态，他就不打算继续了。  
男性可能是个不错的选项。他盯着对方的黑发想。  
“那么，乔什，”哈尔把威士忌一饮而尽，冰块在玻璃壁上碰撞出清脆的响声：“你接下来有什么有趣的安排？”


	15. Chapter 15

哈尔挤过楼底吱嘎作响的折叠栅门，忍着胃里翻搅上涌的酒意。  
好吧……今天他确实喝的有点多了。  
海滨城和许多西海岸城市一样发展不均衡，这块地区显然就没有享受到多少经济红利。但他并不介意踏过狭窄的楼梯道，他待过很多比这糟糕得多的地方。而这时卡萝尔目前能最快找到的可用房子。她说会帮他再找一套合适的，只是需要些时间。  
哈尔说没那个必要，反正他随时都可能离开。他都不记得自己一年究竟能在地球呆上多久。  
“和时间长短无关，哈尔，”她这样回答他：“你不能永远漂浮在宇宙里。”  
随便了。哈尔愤怒地想，为什么每个人都觉得他需要躺上一张该死的床才行？

他走到门口甚至没有注意到另一侧阴影里的呼吸声，他太过松懈了。以至于有人喊出他的名字时，哈尔竟下意识地扬起了灯戒。  
“该死——乔丹，是我。”那人一把握住他的拳头，尚未成型的意志力在对方的指缝里化成翠玉色的光芒碎片。  
哈尔怔了怔，认出了那把总令他咬牙切齿的声线：“什——布鲁斯！？你他妈在这儿做什么？”  
“我来找你。”这听上去是一句废话，但被布鲁斯·韦恩阐述得宛如宇宙真理。  
“找我？”他站在原地皱着眉，大概是在尝试让大脑重新运作：“不对，你怎么知道我在——噢草你的你当然知道了。瞧，蝙蝠侠无所不知。”  
过道里的灯泡早就坏了，只有月光从尽头的隔窗中探进来。布鲁斯往前走了一步，他穿着衬衫，最上方两颗扣子没扣，西装外套搭在臂弯里，一半的面孔暴露在光线下，他唇角的线条紧绷，目光探索式地盯着棕发飞行员。  
“你喝了多少？”  
“不关你的事。”哈尔有些恼怒，嘟哝着把手腕从布鲁斯的掌控中抽走。男人握力惊人，手心烫得匪夷所思，残留的余温直到他开始在口袋里摸钥匙都没有消退。  
“你到底有什么事？”哈尔闷声问，他扭开了锁却没有推门——他不确定是否让布鲁斯进入他暂时的私人空间。他的直觉告诉他这绝对是不明智的，他没可能让布鲁斯·韦恩的味道再次横冲直撞并惹恼自己。   
哈尔能非常清晰地感觉到布鲁斯正沉默地瞪着他，他们之间的空气在时隔四个多月后变得死寂而凝固。这男人是个傲慢的怪物。他控制与他相关的一切并发自本能。  
摆脱他需要无比巨大的代价，相信他，他绝对尝试过了。  
可能过去了一个世纪，他听到布鲁斯开口了：“你还记得达尔星人和他们雇佣的海盗集团吗？”  
“真客气，布鲁斯，”哈尔翻翻白眼，他背后的伤确实是愈合了，但是那道八英寸的疤可没消失：“遇到搞不定的麻烦了？这可真是值得纪念。”  
“听着，乔丹，”布鲁斯对他的态度显然大为不满，他扯了哈尔一把，直到飞行员直起身体与他对视：“我那么多没时间浪费——”  
噢，布鲁斯的眼睛。就在他面前不到五英寸，这一百多天来从未如此近且真实，那丛蓝色的火焰轻而易举地点燃了某些被刻意埋藏或回避的东西。  
好极了。现在再来问问他为什么磨磨蹭蹭地不开门？  
哈尔忽然感到口干舌燥，几乎下意识地舔了舔下唇——然后他看到布鲁斯的眸色变深了……蝙蝠侠的视线安静地向下落在他的嘴唇上。  
妈的，糟糕——  
这个念头刚刚冒头，就随着一记背部和墙壁激烈撞击的闷响消散了。布鲁斯欺身而上，下一秒哈尔的唇舌就被整个摄住。  
这简直不像是个吻——远比一个吻来得粗糙而狂热。  
撕咬、啃噬、侵略和相互争执。  
他们宛如两只在各自领地郁郁徘徊的野兽，穷尽曲折终于找到了彼此的交汇点。  
“等等——”哈尔别过头在喘息的空隙用尽全力推开了身后的门：“混蛋、别在走道里——”  
这是他和布鲁斯一起摔进屋内，并开始撕扯彼此衣服前的最后一句话。

哈尔凑在龙头下掬了一捧冷水拍在脸上，湿漉漉地抬起头看着镜子里的自己。  
“草——”他看起来糟透了，仿佛从圣诞节的烟囱里挤过一遍。眼睛下方挂着淡淡的黑眼圈，左颊侧之前战斗中的伤口还结着痂——最关键的，他从脖子到胸口上下分布着一堆无比扎眼的痕迹。  
不过他至少是完全酒醒了。万分感谢。  
狭小的浴室外飘来一阵时断时续的低沉歌声，哈尔愣了一下才把脑袋探出门外。  
“喂。”他抱怨道：“你怎么精力那么好？”  
没错，布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩居然双手搁在胸前盯着天花板，全裸平躺在他那张单人床上哼歌。哈尔打赌这件事说出去估计能吓瘫半个阿卡姆。  
布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，面上毫无表情，但脸廓线条却是柔软的。  
哈尔套着条睡裤从浴室走出来，扔给他一条干净的毛巾，并在布鲁斯慢慢地擦拭身体的时候在床沿坐了下来，两人的视线没有中断。他们就这么相互瞪着对方，直到哈尔肩胛抖动着开始大笑。  
“妈的，蝙蝠，”绿灯侠边笑边说：“你不知道我今天晚上本来回不来的。你打算在这儿干等一夜吗？”  
布鲁斯慢条斯理地折叠毛巾，疑惑地抬了抬一边的眉毛。  
“我在一个小酒吧里钓了个男人。”哈尔用手指拨弄布鲁斯的短发，仿佛觉得如此充满乐趣：“他请我喝威士忌。”  
“你是在控诉我没有带酒给你？”  
“不，混蛋。听我说完，”哈尔说：“我和他找了家最近的旅馆，进门前我忽然停下来了，这一切有哪儿不对劲，我想。你知道吗？那是一种奇怪的偏差感——就像行星没有运行在它的轨道上。我战斗的时候偶尔也会感受到，这种直觉曾救过我很多次。”  
布鲁斯不置可否地哼了一声。蝙蝠侠显然对直感论不屑一顾。  
哈尔没理他：“我离开后觉得自己蠢透了，回到了酒吧又喝了两轮酒。你瞧，有什么比自己败兴更不幸的，原本是多么美好的一夜？结果我爬完楼梯看到你像个木桩一样杵在我家门口。我有时会想这宇宙到底是怎么运作的？它让人绝望，也惹人发笑。”他自顾自说着又补充了一句：“顺便，那个小帅哥有一头黑发——只可惜眼睛不是蓝的。”  
布鲁斯在他手掌下叹了口气：“你的话实在是太多了，哈尔。”  
“是吗？”  
“多到离谱。”蝙蝠侠一把捏住住绿灯侠不安分的手，勾过脖子把他扯下来接吻。  
最后哈尔在他们唇间扫兴地喃喃说：“告诉我，你到底是来干什么的，布鲁斯？”


	16. Chapter 16

“是的，这确实是来自达尔星的技术。你的判断没有出错。”  
蝙蝠侠用最简洁有效的语句陈述完前因后果，哈尔掂着他带来的武器样本，灯戒的光芒缠绕在他手中的金属物体上，不多时凭空展开一块薄薄的屏幕，上头飞速划过一些陌生的文字：“你怎么看？”  
布鲁斯倚着床头坐了起来，身上套着衬衫却没有扣纽扣，但这并不妨碍他看上去处于严肃的工作模式：“两种可能，那次联盟和黑星海盗战后有未被成功回收的遗留武器，最后通过黑市或其余手段流入毒枭手中。第二种，比较糟糕的，有不速之客在地球制造和向人类贩卖相关技术物品。”  
“我个人比较倾向第一种。”哈尔耸耸肩直言道：“我了解那帮疯子，他们唯利是图也通常成群劫掠，贪婪且冷酷。靠贩卖武器运营获利？不是他们的风格，打劫一整个武器库才是。”  
“嗯，关于此事我和你保持意见一致。”布鲁斯唇角微微扬起：“我见过你的伤口，这种技术确实惊人地便利，武器杀伤性不低，但需要大范围使用才能凸显优势。如果确实如此，只怕杰森这次的案子不可能结束得那么顺利。”  
哈尔含糊地哼了一声：“哈，我就知道，”他收起灯戒，坐回床沿伸开腿，背朝着布鲁斯：“你永远学不会拜托人帮忙时态度更直接诚恳点吗？我还在度假中，老蝙蝠。”  
“如果你质疑这点，我确实带着诚意而来，乔丹。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说。  
“好吧，东南亚，”绿灯侠打着呵欠懒散地挥了挥手：“我会用灯戒帮你扫描搜寻漏网之鱼的，友情赞助不用谢。我们搞定了吗？”  
不知是否错觉，小套间卧室的气压在安静中变低了。哈尔能感觉到布鲁斯沉厚缓慢的呼吸——以及牢牢锁在他背后的视线。  
他似乎并不满意这个对话走向。直觉告诉哈尔他必须阻止接下去布鲁斯·韦恩说的每一个字。  
但很不幸布鲁斯在他扼杀他的悲剧前开口了。  
“哈尔，”他轻声道：“你知道这不是我来找你的主要目的……至少现在不再是了。”

噢，草。妈的，棒透了。  
哈尔悲哀地想，他果真不能指望蝙蝠侠会现状作出多少从善如流的体贴，这个男人本就是一个如此不通人情的混球。他已经尽全力装作没有察觉到做爱时布鲁斯突如其来的新癖好了——他不知来来回回把他背后那道伤疤吻过多少遍，像是在确认一份失而复得的所有权。  
虽然哈尔每一次都因此而更加被推向高潮。  
可他们不能就这样结束吗？这份默契难道不值得保留？  
他们都背负着难以向外人表露的压力，意外地在床上比在会议室更合得来，这是个可接受的发泄渠道，除此之外无需更多。  
偶尔见个面，打一场愤怒炮，几句无伤大雅的调情，毫无营养的吵架，而布鲁斯会在他入睡前离开。简单而便捷，不对彼此负责，没有不必要的交集。  
他不用担心起床时面对他不苟言笑的同事会有几许的尴尬。他打赌就算是一本正经的蝙蝠侠或是金光闪闪的哥谭首富，也不可能保证早起时拥有完美光鲜的发型和面具。  
布鲁斯自然也永远也无需知道，逗留哥谭时他几乎每晚透过窗户长久地凝视云层上高悬的蝙蝠标记。他总为这个主意和方式感到……无比奇异且震撼。他知道布鲁斯拥有近乎偏执的控制欲和领地意识，像一匹绝不妥协的头狼。  
但他的狂热是如此独树一帜——这个男人他妈的标记了这一整座城市。  
蝙蝠灯是一种对于邪恶的警示和威慑，直到哈尔去年第三次回到新泽西。他穿过大气层落向地球，悬在茫茫千米夜空俯瞰地面——然后他看到了蝙蝠标志，明亮的黄色和深沉的阴影，傲慢而孤独地浮在哥谭城细密的霓灯之上。  
宛如一座不可撼动、坚不可摧的灯塔。  
那一瞬间，哈尔以为那盏灯的射光能穿透整个宇宙，他可以站在星际边缘确认它的光芒，以确保自己归途顺利，永不迷失。  
所以当他躺在数千光年外的某颗陌生星球上，思绪开始飘浮向床头没喝完的半杯麦芽威士忌，被他嘲笑过无数次“用力过猛”的立体蓝牙音箱，那台该死地把他养叼的意式咖啡机，以及一双腾起热度的蓝色瞳孔在高潮时微微散开的模样时，他发现自己手中正把玩一把用意志幻化而出的绿色钥匙。  
他该死地怀念这一切。可这不应该——也不能够是他的选择。  
哈尔·乔丹总是习惯于面朝数万星辰更替，游荡在浩瀚宇宙的边际，而身后则是付出无数代价后被他所抛下割舍的一切。  
事实证明，任何一把锚对于绿灯侠的人生来说都太过于沉重而奢侈了。

“布鲁斯，”哈尔抓了抓还略带潮湿的发尖，无视了内心在蝙蝠侠争夺话语主导权时发出的渴望的尖啸声：“你瞧，今天不是周末。”  
“我知道确切日期，哈尔。”  
“我是说，你明天真的没有什么重要的安排吗？”他付出令人叹息的耐心：“比如预约了和市长吃饭？跟一帮有钱老头一起打高尔夫？或者参加某个奢侈品牌的夏季发布会？你确定不需要和狄金森小姐通个话了解下行程表？”  
“不，我没有任何预定。”布鲁斯的沉默持续着，开口时的声音依然波澜不惊：“我是否可以理解为，你在赶我走吗？”  
该死，该死。哈尔长长叹了口气，绝望地说：“我没有赶你走，布鲁斯。是你从一开始就没打算留下来。我以为我很明白你传达的意思，不是吗？原理就是这样运作的？”  
没错，他们两个就是这样，各自的骄傲和责任都不会允许任何一个向对方退让或妥协半步，尽管他们的表达方式并不相同。  
“哈尔。”布鲁斯喊他名字时听上去像被人一拳打在胃上，哈尔不确定他是否为此缩瑟了一下。听到身后的窸窣声，他转过身看到布鲁斯又重新躺了下来。他侧躺着，身边留下半张床狭小的空间：“这曾经确实是我的预期。”他的一只胳膊枕在脑袋下，目光投向房间某个角落，或者更远：“所以我来这儿想确认一件事。它困扰了我一段时间，并且似乎难以停止。”  
“我解答不了蝙蝠侠的疑问——”哈尔倚着床头闭着眼睛嘀咕道：“如果我那么说，你也没可能会放弃。开枪吧，布鲁斯。”他认命了，并试图确保自己不在期待。  
“你虽然通常缺乏纪律性和计划性，但你拥有连你自己都无法准确评估的能力，哈尔。或许我的表述让你感到不适——”布鲁斯停下来斟酌了一下词句，似乎接下来的坦白对他来说并不轻松：“你影响了我。事实上，在我的人生中对我产生巨大影响的人和事物屈指可数，我并非能被轻易被动摇。”  
当然，他绝对不会喜欢失控，他是他妈的蝙蝠侠。  
“哇哦——我得说你的欠揍程度每次都在刷新我的底线，布鲁斯。”  
显然，有人对于他的明嘲暗讽习以为常：“我本应该对此感到抗拒。在我无法确定这份影响会带来多少后果之前，我的理智让我拒绝承担更大的风险。哈尔，因为我不仅仅对我个人负责。我非常清楚你也一样。”  
“很高兴我们有这种共同认知。”哈尔疲惫地说。  
“不，这不是什么共识，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿道——当他不再用分析性的冰冷语调说话，哈尔很容易就想起刚刚那个在他小套间里裸着哼歌的男人。  
一个凡人。一个独一无二的凡人。一个哈尔·乔丹爱上的凡人。  
“直到我在一周前意识到否认一些事实是徒劳的。”布鲁斯近乎在咆哮：“只因为你回到了地球，我在某个下午坐在办公室里，意识到你没来拿那把该死的钥匙。告诉我，我为什么他妈的不能把那套公寓卖掉？”  
哈尔睁开眼睛，低头神情奇怪地看着布鲁斯·韦恩，仿佛头一次认识他一样。飞行员眼里划过的光芒像云层后繁星在闪烁。  
“你或许应该那么做。”他轻声道。  
“不。”布鲁斯愤怒而强硬地说：“我拥有财产就是为了确保这种事发生时我有更多的选择权。”  
哈尔嘴角微微抽动：“天呐。”他眼里全是憋笑的泪意，“布鲁斯·韦恩，你真是个怪胎。”  
“你告诉过我很多遍了，乔丹。”布鲁斯终于将目光转向他。而这几乎是……温柔的。哈尔愣住了。  
行星回到了它的轨道上，就像从一开始就应该如此运作。  
“我猜，一般人会把这通对话归纳为一场表白，布鲁斯。”他过了很久才重新开口：“顺便，很高兴令你那么困扰，这无疑将作为我的人生的巅峰成就之一而载入欧阿之书。”  
布鲁斯显然想开口反驳，但最后只是闭上了嘴。他下巴紧绷看上去正在生气，但哈尔知道那并不是真的。  
他叹息一声倒在床上面朝着他：“满足我的好奇心吧，蝙蝠。你绕过了瞭望塔的约翰和杰西卡，专程半夜跑到海滨城给我看一个你意识到并没什么大问题的武器样本。我明白，我能明白，因为蝙蝠侠总需要一个出动的理由。”  
布鲁斯轻哼。  
哈尔咧开一个坏笑：“如果没有这件事呢？你打算以什么名义来找我？”  
布鲁斯怒瞪着他，有那么一瞬间哈尔觉得他绝没可能会说，但大概足足三十秒后，他听到那个男人以他一贯恐吓犯罪的声线说道：“……卢修斯正在设计新蝙蝠机的图纸。”  
哈尔再也绷不住大笑起来，直到布鲁斯用手臂将他狠狠地拖进怀里箍住：“闭嘴，乔丹。闭嘴。”  
哈尔闷在布鲁斯颈窝处仍不住地耸动肩膀，他早不记得上回自己如此畅快是什么时候。这张床对于两个超过六英尺的男人来说实在是太小了，他们不得不紧紧挤在一起才避免掉下床沿。  
“我不能常常留下来。”稍稍消停后，哈尔喘着气说：“我是绿灯侠，我一年有三分之二的时间在扇区里替一帮光头小蓝人擦屁股，永远不知道下一次出差目的地是哪儿，而你唯一会得到是一场跨银河级别的异地恋。”  
“我知道。我一年有三百六十天在为一座城市清理街道。巧的是我很不喜欢挪地方。”  
“你有重度情感障碍症，好吧，我承认偶尔笑你笑得太过头了——我也好不到哪儿去。我不介意表达，但却不太擅长维持和经营。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯搂住他的腰，指尖来回抚摸着绿灯侠背后长长的伤疤，所过之处留下一团团火热：“我恰好致力于稳固的关系建设，只是可能手段会有些过激……所以我需要有个合适的人选能帮我从中调解。”  
哈尔想起布鲁斯那个奇怪混杂又忠心耿耿的大家庭：“有所见识到。”他慢慢啃咬蝙蝠侠的颈侧：“所以……你和杰森迪克他们聊过了吗？”  
“唔，”布鲁斯咬牙抽气：“算是吧。”  
“他们值得更多，你知道的吧？尤其是杰森——”  
“……嗯哼。”  
“说到杰森，我突然想起我还欠着你十块钱。”  
“了解他之后，”布鲁斯评论道：“你会发现那是适合他的品味。”  
这个神奇的男人竟立刻理解了。哈尔意识到如果不是布鲁斯拥有过耳不忘的记忆力，他可能留意并记住了他们之间的大部分对话。哈尔松开手臂，懒散地抚过蝙蝠侠标志性的下巴，那儿有一些钻出来的短短胡茬。他意识到，他再也不可能无视那种足以横穿太阳系的渴望了。  
“所以你今天带来了吗？该死的公寓钥匙？”他推回到最早的话题。  
“带了。但我刚刚决定不交给你了。”当布鲁斯抓住他的手重新拉开距离，并再一次吻上哈尔之前傲慢地宣布：“毕竟韦恩宅还有很多空置的房间。”


	17. Chapter 17

“所以那晚你真的去了伯恩利的公寓，给哈尔的伤口换药？”迪克坐在桌边捧着一杯漂浮棉花糖的热可可，满脸不可思议地说：“哇哦，杰，你应该早点告诉我的。”  
杰森第六次试图把他的兄长赶出厨房并失败了。最终他所能做的就是像照顾一个学龄前儿童一样给他手里塞点什么吃的，然后寻找一个让人感兴趣的话题——总之能把他从那该死的炉子边引开什么都好。他现在还不想因为火灾或爆破失去他这间安全屋，谢谢。  
但他此刻有点后悔了，谁来告诉他为什么对话会绕回他自己身上？  
“我去了，”杰森叹着气把掏干净的火鸡抹上柠檬汁及混合香料的黄油：“至于原因，我不打算说。”  
“噢。”迪克听上去失望极了：“我实在猜不到布鲁斯用什么方法让你在最短时间内从缅甸回到了哥谭。如果他乐意分享，我会非常渴望知道的。”  
“当真？”杰森强忍着阵阵袭来的头疼：“你要跟我讨论这个？黄金男孩？关于你亲爱的老爹是怎么做到毫不留情地差使我的？”  
“但你不到半年前还在为他做事。”迪克指出：“你和哈尔一起去了缅甸进行达尔星武器的回收工作。”  
杰森翻了个白眼：“首先，这案子本来就与我有关，记得吗？其次，与我同行的是哈尔。就这么简单。”  
“所以，你确实喜欢他，”迪克眯起眼睛小口抿着甜腻的棕色液体：“回到那天晚上，他改变了你的……一些态度，别否认得那么快。你们聊了什么？”  
“没什么。”杰森抗拒地嘟囔道，至少他没有否认他绝不讨厌哈尔的事实。红头罩对谁都不轻易交付信任，这一点迪克在过去很长一段时间里都深有体会。而显然绿灯侠在收买人心方面拥有某些独到之处。  
“杰——”迪克语气中带上了一点不轻不重的威慑。偶尔他总需要按住他弟弟的后颈，夜翼可以忍受任何事，除了杰森的自我否认和情感逃避。  
但对于杰森他永远备有充裕的耐心。  
此刻红头罩专注地埋头在他的料理里——为了减轻阿尔弗雷德的负担，这个感恩节他们决定烤制一个火鸡带去晚餐。虽然迪克在切完配菜后就失去了他的全部作用，不过并不妨碍他坐在厨房里欣赏弟弟随着动作起伏的背肌轮廓。  
“他没说什么重要的。”  
五分钟后他看到杰森的肩膀沮丧地放松了。迪克露出胜利的笑容：“我喜欢听各种废话。”  
“哈尔告诉我一个极度无聊的、但绝大多数时间没人意识到的事实。”杰森停下动作：“他说，别忘了这点。布鲁斯·韦恩是个凡人。”  
“噢。”迪克眨眨眼，又重复说了一遍：“噢——”  
“所以他犯愚蠢的错，为此感到后悔，质疑过去的决策，被私情所困扰。他难以维持永恒的客观公正，就像无法忍受真正的孤独。困窘，愤怒，挣扎，需要发泄以及活下去。”杰森最后哼了一声：“而我告诉他，知晓这一点对我和他并没有任何帮助。”  
迪克没有说话，只是盯着可可上融化到只剩最后一点白色的棉花糖。  
“我从来没觉得布鲁斯是什么狗屁救世主。只有凡人才会耿耿于某些无聊的普世价值观，即使他看到的和失去的比任何人都多。放弃很难？从不。”杰森的声音没在烤盘碰撞桌面的脆响中：“对于我和那个自以为是的混蛋来说都是。噢，还有你，迪基。老爹一脉相承的好儿子。”  
迪克嘴唇压着杯沿无声地笑了。  
“承认吧，杰。没人会徒劳地和一个不晓人情的救世主纠缠那么久。”夜翼宣布道：“我想我要爱上哈尔了。”  
“闭嘴。”杰森合上烤箱时火冒三丈地说。

布鲁斯本来也没打算在感恩节这天下午还逗留在韦恩塔的办公室里。  
十分钟前狄金森有些不确定地探头进来询问他是否还有安排，而布鲁斯知道绝大部分员工都已经回去谋杀火鸡了。他赶走了她，独自一人坐在电脑前浏览一份案件的文档。  
哈尔五周前去执行一个短期任务——用他的话来说似乎是出了一点外交上的意外——所以他至今都没有回到地球。虽然绿灯侠会用灯戒定期和他联络，但布鲁斯上次收到他的消息已经是四天之前。  
“现在离感恩节还有多少地球日？该死我过糊涂了——我争取在那之前回来。”  
说实话，布鲁斯对此并没抱什么期待，当然不是说他不渴望享受和飞行员的共度时光，但他们各自都有决不可被动摇的立场。义警们注定无法规避牺牲，他所做的就是不惜一切地确保剩余的每一部分都保有价值。  
就如同蝙蝠灯每一晚都高悬在云层，哥谭就永不会真正彻底失去光明。

手机提示音几乎和敲门声一同响起，布鲁斯只来得及应了一句，屏幕上的消息已经跳了出来。  
“B！你什么时候回来？”迪克的短信仿佛总是伴着他跳跃的口吻。  
布鲁斯将拇指移到回复键上抬起头，看到办公室的门被推开了，风尘仆仆的哈尔·乔丹站在那儿朝他露出笑容。  
“嗨。节日惊喜，亲爱的。”他说：“我看到外面助理秘书室空着，所以就直接进来了——别告诉我你辞退了狄金森？她是唯一能忍受你脾气的秘书了，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯一言不发地看着他走近，直到哈尔绕过他又厚又长的办公桌进入他面前两英尺，手机砰地一声掉在地上，他们之间的距离被极速缩短了。  
一个久别重逢的吻通常能持续很久——一个跨宇宙级别的更是如此。当两人气喘吁吁地分开时，布鲁斯已经上上下下反复确认过哈尔身上是否完好无损。结果显然令他满意。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”布鲁斯喃喃地吻他的鬓角，他的恋人身上似乎有陨石的气息。  
“我已经回过大宅了，混蛋。”哈尔笑着回答：“阿尔弗雷德给了我一杯咖啡和一个拥抱，告诉我你正在韦恩塔顶楼试图用工作杀死自己，并诚恳地拜托我把你在感恩节晚餐前带回去。而他需要阻止达米安和提姆的假日斗殴。”一旦打开了话题，绿灯侠开始更多关于这个家族的滔滔不绝：“哦对了，迪克和杰森也在，嗯，黏在一起的那种在。以防你回家时候感动得痛哭流涕我提前通知你一声——你的二儿子带来一只烤火鸡。真正的完美的烤火鸡，他是个天才。”  
布鲁斯闭上眼呻吟着：“这就是问题所在。”  
“什么？”  
“我的家庭。”布鲁斯惜字如金地抱怨道：“它……太大了。”  
“太大了？”哈尔扶着他的肩膀，疑惑眨了眨眼睛。三秒后绿灯侠爆发出一阵欢愉的笑声：“噢天呐，布鲁斯！这就是你在感恩节下午一个人闷在办公室的原因？”  
“乔丹。”布鲁斯警告他。  
“一个问妈妈要阁楼作为卧室的青春期男孩，只因为他拥有太多的兄弟和姐妹。”显然哈尔才不会买他的账： “而伟大的蝙蝠侠想要一个绝不被人打扰的独处空间。”  
除了接吻，布鲁斯意识到他没有更好的手段来阻止绿灯侠快如刀锋的嘴了。  
他当然不会明说韦恩塔作为全哥谭最高的建筑，他能够透过全景窗第一眼看到掠过夜空的翠色星辰。更不会挑明想要和哈尔至少独处一段时间的事实，即使即便他也不确定他真的会按计划回到他的身边。  
但只要布鲁斯仍能看到那条长到足以纵横宇宙的轨迹，就像牵连他的家族一样引导着这颗璀璨的一等星，确保它永远运行在他的轨道上。  
“所以，你口袋里到底是什么？”  
在被那硬邦邦的东西硌到第三次后，他彻底忍无可忍了，在蝙蝠侠的怒瞪下绿灯侠不情不愿地掏过口袋摊开手掌，愣了半秒后，布鲁斯颤抖着肩膀难以置信地笑了起来。  
他办公室所属楼层的电梯按钮，正在哈尔·乔丹的掌心里闪烁着金灿灿的光。  
-FIN-


End file.
